Down the Rabbit hole
by Inbetweentheraindrops
Summary: Wormholes are fickle things. No one has ever gotten close enough to really figure out what they did to a human being, except for four Warriors. Warriors that had come through a worm hole created by a rabbit goddess as her last ditch effort to place their world under an unbreakable illusion. KakaxOFC, NaruxArtemis, SasuxZatana, SakuxConner AU
1. Chapter 1

**Warning this is AU.**

* * *

Wormholes are fickle things. No one has ever gotten close enough to really figure out what they did to a human being, except for four Warriors. Warriors that had come through a wormhole created by a rabbit goddess as her last ditch effort to place their world under an unbreakable illusion.

Naruto Uzumaki was the first one to fall through. He had done his damnedest to keep everyone away from that black hole. It had howled and sucked in loose dirt and discarded weapons when it had opened its yawning mouth. The pull was strong but stable for the most part and could have been ignored with the help of Chakra. The hole had turned unstable when Kaguya finally went down. The sudden spike in force levels had ripped Naruto off his feet and face first into the gaping blackness of the churning hole.

Kakashi Hatake was the second one to fall through. He had fought Kaguya with what little chakra he had left and as a result, couldn't keep himself grounded when the pull suddenly got stronger. Had he been closer to the dimensional rift he would have been the first to be swallowed up.

Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno stood no chance against the gales of wind rushing into the opening. They had rushed forward to try and grab their teammates and missed a step. Sakura tumbled and rolled along the ground until she had fallen through. Sasuke had slid on his back all the way through.

The landing was harsh.

Where ever they had crash landed to was hard and made out of cement. It bruised ribs, broke wrists, strained muscles, and of course offered concussions. The world in their eyes had swum in dark blues and blacks before nothing at all.

All four of them landed on the top of a rather tall home.

* * *

The first thing Sakura thought when she had come to was, ow then soft. Whatever it was that she was laying on was fluffy, it felt wonderful to her bruised and more than likely broken rib cage. She had frowned when memories of hitting the ground assaulted her throbbing brain.

She wrenched open her aching eyes and was relieved to see that whoever had taken her here had thought about keeping the lights low. She turned her head and forced her eyes closed as a wave of nausea swept over her making her vision swim. She groaned quietly and forced her small reserves of Chakra to her head to calm the throbbing.

She had taken the time to slowly mend her body as she laid prone to the world. It wouldn't do to be so weak when she didn't have a clue of where in the world she even was.

Within a twenty-minute time frame, she had deduced that she had a concussion, three fractured ribs, large bruises down her back, a strained muscle in the back of her right thigh and a dislocated arm that had been popped back into place. The joint was actually put back into place rather well but it wasn't completely healed. Whoever she was dealing with was a civilian at best, at worst she was the least injured and therefore least likely to die from not getting treated with chakra. Her ribs were bound and so was her head.

She opened her eyes and gingerly sat up. She glanced around her taking in the smallish room she was laying in. She noticed the other three right away but ignored them in favor of searching the room. There were three windows about three feet wide each and about four feet tall, all three sat against the far wall opposite of the dark cherry door and about four feet from the ground. All three windows had drawn curtains that were a light green shade letting in the very little light the bedroom (because there was a single bed in the room, just big enough for four kids.), other than the bed, the windows and a few darkened square shapes on the wall the room was empty.

She had turned back to the other three when one of them shifted and lifted himself up to sit against the wall. Green clashed with gray. Her eyes widened.

"Kakashi?" He tilted his head to the left a little bit.

"Sakura?" His voice wasn't the same, but neither was hers.

"Why do you look like a four-year-old?" She questioned ignoring the way her voice cracked at the end.

"I could ask you the same thing." He stated before looking down at the other two prone bodies on the bed with them. "Sasuke, Naruto." His brow furrowed. "Looks like they are in the same boat."

A knock on the door forced Sasuke's eyes open and nearly made Sakura jump. She turned to the doorway when it softly opened. A child stood on the other side. Her Ash-blue eyes wide with wonder. " _I knew it."_ She turned back around into the darkness of just beyond the door. " _Mommy, I told you!"_ She whisper-shouted down the hallway.

She let herself in the room. She didn't look much older than any of them. Her hair was in loose pale blonde spikes around her head that ended about chin level and had rounded cheeks. A small puckered mouth under a button nose and long pale eyelashes that brushed her cheeks whenever she blinked. The child was wearing a tee shirt and leggings both in the color of green. Sakura nearly shuttered just thinking about how much Gai and Lee would have swooned at the sight.

The child put her hands on her hips, " _You all gave us such a scare dropping on the roof like you did."_

Sakura held up her hand. "Gomen?" None of what the little girl was saying made any sense.

The girl's eyes widened, "Gomen, I didn't realize you spoke Japanese."

Sasuke had sat up by that point, he was giving the other child the stank eye.

"My mom and I found you on our roof in the middle of the night." The child frowned, "You made a lot of noise banging on the roof like you did. We thought it was going to cave in."

"We are sorry." Kakashi spoke with a sheepish look on his face, "What were you speaking when you first entered the room?" Sakura could see the calculating gleam in his eyes.

"English." She tilted her head to the left a bit, "You don't know what English is?"

"No." Sakura shook her head and nudged Naruto with her foot out of the other girl's sight.

The child's eyes lit up and she clapped her hands together in front of her body, "I knew it!"

The door swung open again. "Knew what Musume?" A woman about three feet taller than the child walked in. Her legs were long and thin, just like the rest of her body. She wore a white lab coat over a white button up that both of them were rolled up to her elbows and slightly wrinkled from wear, black slacks that were both form-fitting and loose at the same time. She was barefoot and had stress wrinkles on her lightly tanned skin. Her black hair was tied tightly back behind her head and reading glasses hanging from her neck.

"Last night, it wasn't just the Justice League! It was an actual black hole." The daughter laughed gleefully.

The woman sighed. "Mika, could you perhaps go and make our guests something to eat?"

Mika's shoulders drooped slightly. "Hai, Okaa-sama." Mika walked out.

The woman's shoulders dropped and she pinched the bridge of her nose. "I didn't really know what to think when the neighbors were calling and telling stories about sand and strange weapons falling from the sky. It was about midnight and dark, how in the world can three old senile couples see all of that? Then came the crashes." The woman looked over her hand at the each of them, passing over Naruto's sleeping form. "Please tell you four did not just jump through a wormhole." The woman practically begged.

"We aren't a bunch of idiots." Sasuke snapped.

The woman straightened out. "I am not calling you an idiot. The science behind wormholes is still just a myth. We are working on it though." The woman placed her hands on her hips mirroring her daughters earlier stance. "I do not want to know your secrets, I'm a builder, not a researcher. There are some things I believe must stay mysterious."

Sakura blinked slightly confused.

"I am offering you four a place to stay and a place to learn if you would like to." The woman walked to the door. "You all could stay with my daughter and me." She placed her hand on the door. "Just think about it for a moment. I'll give you some time."

 _"Momma! There's someone at the door for you!"_ Mika's voice traveled into the room from the open door.

"My name is Nori Tsukino." Nori spoke to them before exiting the room.

* * *

"Wake up, Naruto." Sakura kicked the blond off of the bed.

"Wha-"

"Good you're awake." She crossed her very short arms.

Naruto sat up from the floor rubbing his face from the meeting with the floor. "Sakura-chan..." His blue eyes landed on her tiny form. "What the fuck! You're not Sakura!" He jumped to his feet and pointed a finger in her face.

"Naru-baka, it's me." Sakura batted his hand out of her face. "We just all have been deaged by a few years."

A snort came from behind her. Naruto turned his head to the speaker and nearly shrieked. "Kakashi-sensei! You're-you're."

"Tiny?" His eyebrow raised and he folded his arms across his chest.

A sparkle shown in his blue eyes as he shook his head rapidly, "You're not wearing a mask, dattebayo!"

Kakashi deadpanned in the blink of an eye and Sakura's palm met her forehead. "Baka."

"What?" Naruto demanded, placing his hands on his hips.

"Idiot." Sasuke supplied before leaning forward from the wall. "You're in a four-year body. We all are."

Naruto blinked twice then looked down at his short body and then back at the three sitting on the bed. "Why?"

"We aren't sure but that thing Kaguya opened took us to a completely different world," Sakura explained with a frown.

"A woman with her daughter had been taking care of us in our unconscious state," Kakashi added.

Sakura nodded, "Yes Nori Tsukino-san and Mika-chan." Then Sakura gestured to the small table that looked like it was dragged in. "Mika-chan made us food to eat and brought water."

Naruto perked up at the word food.

"Naruto, you were the first one through, what do you remember?" She started off gently.

Naruto paused in his speedy maneuver to get closer to the sandwiches. "Not much, just pain and then nothing. Until you shoved me off the bed." He gave her a pout.

Silence fell and Naruto resumed his food hunt.

"What are we going to do?" Sasuke broke the somber silence.

"Obviously in this world, we know nothing." Kakashi started and pushed himself off the wall. "We are physically the age of about four, I don't think we are 'adult' material in this world." He folded his hands in his lap. "Nori-san gave us an option of staying with her and Mika-chan. We should stay and learn as much as possible before we make any more moves."

"Recon?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"More like information gathering." Sakura corrected lightly.

"Exactly." Kakashi smiled.

"Mika-chan makes excellent food. Think she'll cook for us more?" Naruto asked with a brilliant smile.

* * *

 **Both OC's are indeed Japanese/English ancestry. Mika's father was Japanese with a father who was also Japanese and a mother who was American. Nori is both Japanese and English decent in very much the same way except her father was American.**

 **This is just a prolog. I will be skipping a good amount of years for the sake of the story. If I get enough support I will upload a 'side story' of basically the four regrowing up alongside Mika with Nori's parenting.**

 **Also, I would like to let you all know that as of this moment no pairings have been decided.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning this is AU.**

 **I do not own Naruto or the Young Justice. I only own Nori, Mika, and any other OC's I put into this.**

 **"Great Catch..." English**

 _ **"Baka don't touch that!" Japanese**_

* * *

"Mika." Unfocused ash-blue eyes looked up from the letter in her hands.

"Hmm?" Her eyes dragged right back down to the letter. She heard a low chuckle and on impulse, she pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes up at her younger brother.

"Mika, we asked what it was that you got," Sakura said gently taking a seat on the armrest next to Mika.

A dazzling smile took over Mika's face as she handed Kakashi the letter, his hand opens for the paper. "It's from Star Labs in New York. Remember when I sent in that Translator bot? Well, they finally got around to answering me."

"It says here that they'd like you to come on their research team," Kakashi spoke glancing up from the papers. "They're impressed you were able to create something that could learn and adapt to patterns in new dialect and specifically Dr. Bone head of Auto-robotics in Philadelphia."

Mika giggled slightly, "It's so amazing it doesn't feel real. They even said I could have my own robotics lab."

"That's amazing!" Sakura said gleefully and wrapped her arms around Mika's shoulders tightly. "Just wait until Sasuke and Naruto find out."

"Well, Sakura finished Stanford. I don't think it'd be hard for her to transfer those records to Harvard. The drive would be very similar to what she was doing in the first place. Sasuke and Naruto could probably find something to do out there as well." Kakashi listed on his fingers as he took a seat next to Mika squishing the both of them into the slightly wider than a normal armchair.

Mika looked a little wide-eyed. "You'd move out there with me?"

"Of course. Couldn't let our older sister start an amazing adventure without us, now could we?" Sakura asked placing her chin on Mika's shoulder despite the awkward angle considering how short the older girl was.

"An amazing adventure? Oh, count me in!" Naruto announced his presence before the sound of the door closing could be heard.

"Mika was invited to Star Labs in Philadelphia," Kakashi explained with a soft smile that crinkled the edges of his eyes.

Naruto and Sasuke entered the room, "Like as in a tour?" Sasuke asked dropping his bag on the floor.

"Oh ew. Put that in the laundry room Sasuke." Mika complained, "and no not like a tour. I sent in my Translator bot and they countered with an offer of working at their lab."

"So when are we moving?" Naruto asked with a giant smile on his face placing his hands behind his head.

* * *

2064 Kingston Street Philadelphia, Pennsylvania had a pool and immediately Naruto was sold on it.

"What about that other one on Emerald Street?" Sakura asked sipping on an iced tea through a blue bendy straw.

"That one didn't have a pool." Naruto pouted from across the table.

"The one on Elfreth's Alley I personally liked the best," Kakashi mentioned over the unfolded map he and Mika were sharing.

"Which one?" Sasuke asked rubbing the side of his head.

"Either one, but 133 would probably be the most convenient one to get to." Kakashi looked up and met Sasuke's eyes.

Mika rolled her eyes. "Personally I'd rather have the one on Kingston Street. It's walking distance to a park for the boys and I could walk to work or ride whichever I feel like for that day." She pointed out Star labs, "Just six blocks away. Elfreth's Alley is cute but that's miles away. I actually didn't like how much of a fixer upper the one on Emerald Street was. Plus the Kingston house price was lower than our budget."

"Okay, pros for the Kingston House," Sasuke picked up his own ice tea from the table. "It's got a pool. It's perfectly placed for both park walking and Mika's job. It has a yard. Cons; not a lot of space, and kind of close to the train tracks."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Obviously Naruto and Mika are sold on the idea. What do you and Kakashi think?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't care."

"If we were planning on continuing what we started in Vegas than I suggest the one on Kingston Street or Emerald Street. The ones on Elfreth's Alley are a bit too close together for no one to not notice." Kakashi had lowered his voice and let out a sigh.

Mika looked over at him meaningfully. "Over here you should all think about a costume and alias's."

Kakashi closed his left eye and placed a hand over it. "I know."

"If we think about it in that way. The one on Kingston has large trees blocking most of the yard and back of the building from pedestrians and anyone else looking for oddities." Sakura tapped her straw against the bottom of her lip. "The parking space is small, though. We would only be able to bring our bikes."

Mika nodded. "I already thought about that. The Ram, Saturn, and the Explorer in Vegas at the house. I really don't want to sell the house."

Kakashi placed his hand on her shoulder and she gave him a weak smile in return.

"We could potentially rent out the house to college kids." Mika forged on, "we could keep the cars there or we could sell them. All three of them are worth more than five grand a piece."

"Our Ram would be more like fifteen grand." Sakura pointed out.

"More than enough to pay for the new furniture and the house without having to dip into the money Mom left us." Sasuke took out the straw to his drink and pointed it at Kakashi.

"Does this mean we're getting the one on Kingston?" Naruto asked inching over his beverage to attempt to look at all of them in the eyes at once.

Sakura sighed and crossed her arms after setting down her tea. "Yes, Naruto, we're going to live in the house with a pool." Even she couldn't keep the smile off of her face.

* * *

 **Okay so time skip. At this point Mika is 17 and team 7 are 16, Nori has been deceased for a year. Mika graduated high school at age 10 and now had her MD in Robotics. Sakura graduated high school at age 10 and now has a PHD in Physical Therapy and now has plans for returning to school to become a surgeon. Sasuke graduated high school at age 15 and has been determined to become a pro athlete. Naruto stuck studiously to Sasuke's side, for many reasons but as a result, he graduated at the age of 15 and has been out of school for a year with no clear plans for the future yet. Kakashi graduated high school at age 9 and now has two degrees, one in Creative Writing and the other in English. Kakashi now writes books, he has written three separate children's books and two Young Adults Novels. He has all of Jiraiya's creations already written out and ready for publication when he becomes of age.**

 **That was a lot but necessary. I plan on having a bit more 'family' bonding in the next chapter but after that Mika leaves the limelight more often and then the heroes are born. I've already got a name for Sakura.**

 **Challenge: What should I give the boys as a superhero alias? Prize: A one-shot of your choice involving this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning this is AU.**

 **I do not own Naruto or the Young Justice. I only own Nori, Mika, Dr. Bones, and any other OC's I put into this.**

 **"Great Catch..." English**

 _ **"Baka don't touch that!" Japanese**_

* * *

"Althea." Mika pointed her pencil towards Sakura. They had gotten the house about a week ago and most of the furniture had been already bought and placed in the house, Sakura and Mika had volunteered to share the Master bedroom and the boys each got their own room.

Sakura looked over her shoulder at Mika while she clasped her black bra and slipping the straps on over her shoulders. "What?"

"It's Greek. It stands for healing, you could use it as your alias." Mika turned back around to her desk.

"I like it. Would I get a symbol to go with it?" Sakura walked over to Mika putting her hand on her shoulder. "What are you working on by the way?"

"New outfits." Mika moved the paper over to a place where Sakura could see the designs a lot better. "I plan on making it out of mech material, something that has pressure shields. Basically, I'm planning on making them more punch resistant."

"Instead of taking on the full brunt of the punch just a fraction of it?" Sakura asked turning to face Mika.

Mika nodded, "The only issue I'm facing now is how to make it a light and silent material that would make it work without shorting out because of your chakra." Mika blinked. "And could you please put on a shirt."

Sakura laughed, "Of course. Let us know when you get closer to cracking that part of the suit." Sakura wrapped Mika in a bear hug, "but I've got to go to Massachusetts. The Dean agreed to meet me and if all goes according to plan I'll be starting this fall."

"That's great just go put on a shirt now, please?"

* * *

"How'd it go?" Kakashi asked as soon as he saw his sister's frame in the doorway.

Sasuke looked up then elbowed Naruto who pressed mute on the television.

"Well," Mika smiled coming into the room. "It went really well. They gave me a tour of the place and Dr. Bones personally showed me my lab. It's wonderful." Mika's ash-blue eyes went a little starry. "I get my own lab complete with my own tools."

Naruto laughed and the other boys chuckled at her. "Well, we're glad that everything worked out. Now just because you have your own lab doesn't mean you get to spend your entire time over there working. Your bed is here, please remember that." Kakashi stood up and enveloped her in his arms.

She let out a breathy chuckle, "Of course not. By the way, have any of you heard from Sakura yet?"

"No." Sasuke shook his head as Kakashi released her. "She told us she'd be back in about three more days with the news."

Mika frowned. "She does have a cell phone."

"Yes well, we all still don't like using them." Naruto waved the remote towards her.

Mika rolled her eyes. "I know, it makes it terribly inconvenient to get a hold of you."

"Well maybe sometimes we don't want to be found," Kakashi mentioned setting himself on the couch next to Naruto.

"Yeah, what he said." Naruto nodded his head.

Mika's eyes lit up, "I've been thinking about that. What do you guys think of Surge, Hydra, and Echo?" She planted herself on the coffee table facing the three of them. "I've been working on costume ideas-"

Kakashi placed his hand on her mouth. _"Best to not speak about that a loud, unless in code."_

Mika pushed his hand off her mouth. " _Okay, but as I was saying. I am working on designs that I'm going to incorporate pressure reducers in the armor. This way instead of the full force of a punch making the hit, it'd only be a fraction of that."_

Sasuke leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees. " _Have you figured out a way to get around our Chakra to stop the short circuiting?"_

 _"I think so. I haven't built the prototype yet but I'm more struggling on how to make it lightweight and silent."_ Mika reached into her bag for the blueprints.

 _"You made my costume orange, right?"_ Naruto bounced with a bright smile on his face.

 _"Yes and no."_ Mika sorted out the files in her hands and then turned one to face the three boys. " _For you, Naruto, I made sure to add some orange. The orange actually is just going to be accents to it. I was thinking that capes should be left out altogether, so instead, I designed a Haori with a hood that I'm trying to figure out how to make it similar to an invisibility cloak. Underneath you would be wearing a sleeveless vest over the armor I'm working on. Your 'ninja' pouch would be expanded into a utility belt that you could have around your waist or slung across your chest. I kept the pants in the same style as the ones you all came here with but I think you should bandage the ends into the boots I'm going to modify. I plan on adding small hair like hooks that make walking up walls possible without Chakra."_

 _"That'd be useful for when we're running low or in a stealth mission."_ Kakashi blinked, Mika gave a big smile.

" _Exactly. Plus if you needed to you wouldn't be wasting your Chakra on something as keeping yourself hidden above ground."_

Naruto took the paper from her hands. " _It's just going to be outlined in orange?"_ Mika nodded. " _Could we put orange flames on the end of the Haori?"_

 _"Sure. Also, I was thinking about the name Hydra for you."_ Mika pointed to the middle of the chest of the diagram on the sheet. " _We could put a dragon in a circle chasing its tail."_

 _"Hydra. The dragon breeds that when one head is cut off two more grow in its place."_ Naruto wondered out loud.

" _I thought it was a good symbolism to go with your favorite Jutsu."_ Mika gave him a soft smile and placed her hands in her lap.

Naruto grinned, " _I like being a dragon."_

 _"Of course."_ Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto stuck out his tongue briefly before smiling like an idiot.

 _"For your's Sasuke, I made a design that was more form fitting. It's not jumpsuit but close."_ Mika took another paper from the pile and showed Sasuke. " _Basically, it's going to be a black sleeveless top with a tall fly away collar with light blue accents and your Katana holster would be on the Navy blue belt. I kept the pants the same as Naruto's. I'm also working on gloves that will be a conductor instead of an inhibitor for your Chidori. I was thinking about adding a few more weapons to your arsenal, but I wasn't sure if you wanted to add anything else."_

 _Sasuke took the blueprints from her. "Am I Surge or Echo?"_

 _"Surge."_ _Mika pointed at the diagram. "I am confident that you wouldn't need a symbol displayed on your chest, I think the light electric blue accents would be enough for them to figure it out."_

 _"Hai,"_ Sasuke smirked and handed back the plans. " _I like it."_

 _"Good."_ Mika switched out Sasuke's plans with Kakashi's. " _I almost gave up on coming up with your name."_ She turned to her gray-haired brother.

" _I assume Echo is from all the stories I've told you about,"_ Mika smiled and gave him a nod. " _It's better than the Copy Ninja."_

 _"I thought so too. I actually didn't do anything very different from your ideal suit. The only thing I did was take away the swirl on the back and instead made it a circle with one inside of it. That and the boots I'm working on."_

Kakashi hummed and leaned over the prints. "Not bad."

Mika raised an eyebrow.

Kakashi chuckled. " _English has become a habit by now."_

 _"Right."_ Mika turned her attention towards the three of them as a whole. " _I was playing with the idea of masks but I couldn't figure out exactly how I wanted to do it. If anything it'd be domino masks that I can put different modes in like heat vision or infrared."_

 _"That'd be perfect,"_ Kakashi commented and nudged Naruto. " _Best give that back to her. She'll get everything made for us."_

* * *

"Aw man, she's going to kill me." Naruto whined looking at the rips in his new suit. "Just got it and now I've got bullet holes."

Sasuke jumped onto the branch next to him, "You do remember that she did say this was a test run for how well the wire netting works for the pressure shields, right?"

"Yes, but I don't think she had getting shot at on her list of things to test out." Naruto pulled his hood back and peeled the mask off his face with a frown.

"Where's Echo and Althea?" Naruto almost jumped out of the tree and Sasuke grabbed the hilt of his katana. Both of them looked down to see Mika in a lab coat her hands in her pockets.

"Shit, Mika." Naruto settled against the trunk of the tree slipping his mask into one of his utility pockets. "I think you need a bell."

Sasuke lets go of his blade and let himself fall from the tree to land silently in front of Mika. "Echo and Althea are dealing with a bunch of idiots."

She frowned before turning on her heel. Sasuke followed her to the back door, Naruto dropped down from the tree at the doorstep.

"How'd the mission go?" Mika asked opening the door and letting the three of them in.

"Eh, it didn't go as well as we had planned." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and closed the door behind them.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "The men saw us."

Mika looked over her shoulder at them, "You do realize if they talk to anyone, the Justice League will know about Surge and Hydra the two new vigilantes of Philadelphia."

Naruto pouted and Sasuke crossed his arms with a frown. "That Batman is probably going to do some serious digging and once he makes the connection between events that happened in Vegas and here. We are practically a neon sign saying Surge and Hydra live here!"

Mika turned towards them with a sigh. "It was going to happen one way or another." She reached over and grabbed both her brother's hands. "At least this way if Echo and Althea manage to keep themselves from being spotted they only have two names. That's it."

Naruto tugged Mika into his side making her let go of Sasuke's hand. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders with a frown, "but if Batman ends up finding out who we are, who is to say the guys we fight won't figure it out?"

"That would put you in serious danger." Sasuke headed towards the plush couches in the sitting room just beyond the foyer.

Naruto and Mika trailed after him. "Should I be concerned? All four of you taught me how to fight. I'm not a useless little flower." Mika frowned breaking away from Naruto and taking a seat on the coffee table.

"We know that," Kakashi spoke coming around the corner from the direction of the stairs. Sakura trailed after him.

Mika touched her fist to her chest, "I think I just had a heart attack."

Sakura giggled and sat down next to her. The pink haired girl was wearing a red battle dress that had no straps and ended about an inch past her bum. The top of the dress was a sweetheart neckline with gold trimmings that kept the dress tight to her small bustline. The dress was skin tight and flared out at the hips. Underneath she had chainmail covering her legs and boots that ended at mid thigh. On her hands were sturdy gloves that extended to her elbow. Over it all, she had a sleeveless white Haori that had a hood and a domino mask to match.

Kakashi took his mask off his face, "I think we should start your training up again."

Mika frowned, "Please tell me you didn't let those men see you."

Kakashi shrugged, "There was a lot more than we had anticipated. Turns out it's much harder not to be noticed in this city."

"Which is ironic considering we came from the city that never sleeps." Sakura leaned back on the coffee table, bracing herself with her hands.

"I wonder how long it's going to be before Gotham's Dark Knight comes to knocking on our front door," Mika muttered hanging her head.

"I give it about a week," Kakashi smiled taking a seat next to the other two boys.

Everyone shared a good laugh.

"Okay besides the obvious mistakes how'd everything go tonight?" Mika rubbed the side of her face looking up at the boys.

"My armor worked really well up until I tried making clones," Naruto said sheepishly. "I think I fried it." He held up his hands, "I didn't do it on purpose! Plus the material is ripped because some bastard had a gun."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "My armor worked just fine, even after using my Chidori. My only issue was the boots. They didn't have any grip to them at all."

"Weird. Mine had too much traction to them." Sakura put her finger to her mouth and bit down, "I had to use Chakra to disconnect myself from the surface of anything. It felt like I was trudging through mud trying to move anywhere. I didn't get to test out my armor, though. I was too busy trying to get off the ceiling."

Kakashi chuckled, "My armor didn't work at all. I might have actually fried it trying to put the damn thing on in the first place."

Mika burst out laughing. "Okay, so test run number one is a failure. How'd your boots hold up Kakashi? And your's, Naruto?"

"Mine worked just fine," Kakashi shrugged.

"I actually didn't get a chance to use mine. I was too busy trying to keep a guy from putting a bullet into me." Naruto folded his arms.

"Okay, these were just prototypes. I'll take them back to the lab tomorrow and recalibrate them. I've got a better idea for the armor, I'm not sure it'll work. I can't really rule it out without trying it first, though." Mika stood up from the coffee table and stretched her arms above her head.

Kakashi frowned, "Mika. Why do you have a bandage on your arm?"

"Huh?" Mika looked down at him confused for a split second before recognition flitted over her face. "Dr. Bones wanted all of us to send in a blood sample to test for drugs since a numbskull trashed the breakroom. Don't worry about it."

* * *

 **I just wanted to say thank you to all those of you who have favorited and followed this story. It actually makes me work faster towards a new chapter if someone gives me positive feedback.**

 **I struggled to come up with original names for team 7. Something I haven't seen a bunch of people using their aliases in this x-over. I hope they are satisfactory for you all. Let me know what you guys think and I'll try and have the next chapter up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so very sorry that it took me so long to churn out another chapter. Admittedly I've been writing then erasing what I had written over and over again because I just didn't like it. It took me some time but I did finally get a version I'm more or less okay with. The fight scene could use a lot of work but I'm happy with it. And it also is three in the morning at the moment.**

 **WARNING: Terrible fight scene ahead!**

* * *

"Surge and Hydra, there's a robbery in progress at Ludington Library."

"The _library?"_ Naruto squawked nearly falling off his perch on the six-foot tall brick wall.

"Yes, the Library." Mika's flat tone came over the comm. "Don't ask me why, I'm pretty sure the only ones with the answers are the baddies."

"Right."

"We are about five minutes away." Sasuke stood from his crouch after jumping from the building's rooftop to stand beside Naruto.

"Be careful."

"Righteo, Star Comand." Naruto grinned and winked at Sasuke, who rolled his eyes upwards.

"Haha, very funny." They could practically see her deadpanned face, "we need a better code name for me. I don't want any Disney references either."

"Well, that takes out Illuminer or Clockworth." Sakura's voice crackled through.

"Or Flounder, Scuttle, Gus Gus-" Kakashi chimed in.

"You all suck." They could feel her pouting. "We'll come back to this later. Echo and Althea some bozo is trying to free the animals at the Zoo. So far the gorillas have been released and the penguins as well."

"What is it with this city and the weirdest Villians ever?" Sakura muttered.

Naruto laughed and quickly followed Sasuke up onto the rooftops to cut down the time it would normally take them to get to their destination.

"We could call the book thieves, Dr. Fiction's henchmen." Mika joked, "and the animal nabbers could be the Zookeepers."

"Those are terrible names." Sasuke grimaced hitting the next rooftop in a roll.

"Seriously? Who in their right mind would call themselves Dr. Fiction?" Naruto asked grabbing onto the ledge of a window and using it as a springboard to launch up to the fire escape.

"Calling them Zookeepers is an injustice towards all Zookeepers who are properly caring for their animals," Sakura added.

"Well, fine then we will stick to Book Thieves and Animal Nabbers. Since I am full of terrible ideas, why don't you pick something? And if you all reference Disney at all I'm ending you." Mika's annoyed tone met two chuckles, a cackle, and full blown laughter. "You all suck monkey balls."

"Oh, gross." Sakura whined, "why do you always have to give us these horrible images?"

"Because I love you." Mika chirped. "The A.N. has released the fishing cats."

"We are about four minutes out, have any of the animals made it out of the Zoo yet?" Kakashi asked.

"So far all they have done is open cages and chase the civilians out."

"The Library is quiet, are you sure there are robbers here?" Naruto asked, looking down at the building from the rooftop across the street.

"The alarms were tripped about fifteen minutes ago," Mika muttered and they could hear her fingers hitting the keyboard. "The security footage from the street doesn't give me a clear shot but I'd say there were about fifteen men entering the building dressed completely in black, they had ski masks on."

"Altogether?" Sasuke asked silently dropping to ground level.

"They came in three groups of five." Mika sighed, "I feel like that was the start of a really bad joke. Their getaway cars are parked around the corner, the black sedans. What is it with the stereotypical villains and black cars?" The last part was muttered to herself.

"I see them, you know they would be less of an eyesore if they had thought to maybe park them where they couldn't be seen or at least had three very different vehicles," Sasuke muttered slinking towards the cars. "I'm placing the tracking beacons on the bumpers."

"I still don't see any movement." Naruto dropped down off the building and made a beeline towards entrance way.

"Careful, Hydra. Don't let them see you damn it." Mika chastised tersely, her fingers were making the keys sing in the background. "Give me two more minutes and I'll have the security footage for inside the building if they haven't thought to cut it out yet, though."

"Bots, we're at the destination," Kakashi said cheerfully.

"Ugh, that one was bad too." Mika groaned, but the tapping on the keyboard didn't stop. "They opened the tigers, lions, and elephants cages but the animals haven't left the exhibits yet. I'd go in there and close them as fast as possible before the animals get the bright idea to leave."

"How much longer until you're in?" Sasuke asked slipping in next to Naruto at the front entrance, "Come on, we're going up."

Naruto followed Sasuke up the side of the building and onto the rooftop.

"Just about, got it." Mika crowed triumphantly. "They are gathered in the teen fiction section. One group is in the Mythology section, though. They have rather large duffle bags they are stuffing books into. Echo, Althea your goons are in the reptile exhibit with a couple of bats. There are three men and a woman, at least I think it's a woman, they have their faces covered but oddly enough they have chosen to wear animal print."

"You would think that if they were animal activists they would be wearing a solid color of some sort." Sakura snorted. "The Tigers are all locked up in their cages again."

"So are the elephants." Kakashi cheerfully sang over the comm.

"Good. Boys, there is a rooftop entrance just south of your position, but I'd like to think you'd be extra careful over the skylight." Sounds emitted over the comm of what they were going to assume was the mouse and maybe her chair then she cursed. "Echo, Althea, you aren't alone. A girl dressed in green just entered the scene. She's armed with a bow and a quiver of arrows, she entered through the south gate. At the moment she looks like she is taking care of the Penguin Problem. The nabbers have moved on from the reptiles and heading towards what I can only hope are the Giraffes and not the Alligators that are closer to their location."

"So priorities?" Sakura asked cheerfully, "Lions safe and secure just so you know Boss Lady."

"That one's weak, dear." Mika clucked her tongue on the roof of her mouth. "Let the green girl handle the penguins, maybe she'll even gather up the gorillas while she's at it. Right now I want Kakashi on Cat duty and I think you should lock down the reptile exhibit building. The workers will have to take care of the animals at a later date, you know when they have cages to put the deadly snakes and all that."

"Aye, Aye, Captain."

"I think I like this one better." Mika made a noise that sounded like a mixture of choking and laughter. "Although if that wasn't a reference to Spongebob I'd eat my left shoe."

Sakura's laughter filled the comm.

"Surge, Hydra, I told you to be careful damn it!" Mika cursed and loud tapping noises came from her end. "I'm pulling the fire alarm, the sprinklers should give you enough of a head start on taking them down, now!"

Naruto brushed the glass off of his Haori while ignoring Sasuke's swearing. He lunged for the first goon with a whoop, "Sorry Babe, I didn't realize how much weight this skylight could take."

"It's not like it's written on the wall or anything." Sasuke grumped as he took down a rather large and burly man.

"Well, they should put it on the wall. Also, it's a skylight, it shouldn't need to support that kind of weight." Mika grumbled right back at them.

A rather loud ring that was border lining a shriek rang out through the building, then the sprinklers turned on and they were soaked almost instantly.

"Shit, the ones that were in the Mythology section are making a break for it," Mika warned them as Naruto struck a man with a hard right hook. He fell and didn't get back up.

Sasuke shoved his hair out of his face and caught a fist headed straight for his face. "It's okay, if they end up getting out of the building, they won't get away."

"Right." Naruto cheered as he elbowed another man in the ribs and put his knee into his groin, the man crumpled with a pained wheeze. Naruto then took the man's face and smashed it against his knee. "I've got three."

"Four." Sasuke dropped the man that he had in the sleeper hold.

"Three more to go, then the five who have made it to their getaway car." Mika reminded them. "Echo, a gorilla has wandered over into your space. It might be a good idea to take over him before finding the last two cats."

"They aren't really cats." Kakashi gripped, "more like ferocious little demons."

"They're fishing cats, native to the rainforests. They get their name because they like to swim in the river apparently. They are wild so yes, demons." They could practically feel the eye-roll, "Althea your nabbers have freed the alligators if you hurry I'm pretty sure you can get them sealed nicely back inside before one of them comes all the way out."

"Four," Naruto announced cheerfully and looked over his shoulder at Sasuke, who had just pinched a pressure point that caused the man to fall completely slack to the ground.

"Five," Sasuke grunted as he stepped over the fallen man.

"Where is the last one?" Naruto wondered turning in a circle.

"He made an escape, just let him go, he went empty handed. The police and firefighters will be there in about two minutes tops. Get your asses out of there."

"Okay, Nicky." Naruto sang and took a leap up and out onto the rooftop, Sasuke close behind.

"Did you just reference the Marvel comics?" Mika said in slight outrage. "I hope to God you didn't just call me Nick Fury. If I'm going to be a man, please make me one that isn't almost a century old."

"Oh come on, Nick Fury is awesome." Naruto grinned and leaped onto the next building putting more distance between them and the Library.

"I like Nick, I just don't want to be Nick." Mika grumbled, "your book thieves are headed towards Darby."

"Great, do you have a street located or just the general direction." Sasuke gripped and changed direction to head southeast.

"Oi, I'm doing my best. The signal is pretty weak, and they are traveling fast." Mika growled. "Echo you've got one more cat. It's in between the trash cans and your gorilla friend is ripping up the flowers in front of the gift shop."

"Yes, Cap-"

"No! Echo if you say Capsicle I'm done. I will be so very done." Mika nearly shouted.

"What about Jarvis?" Sakura asked. "Or Friday?"

"I like Jarvis better, but no. I refuse. We will come up with something better once you clean up those nabber's mess."

"Well the Alligators, and reptiles have been taken care of, where are the nabbers. I'll take them out and then we can put the gorillas to bed." Sakura cracked her knuckles loud enough that they heard it over the comm.

"Damn it." A loud bang could be heard, "the signal winked out. Sorry Surge, Hydra."

Naruto and Sasuke didn't say anything but changed courses again.

"Althea, your nabbers are headed for the rhinos."

"Awesome."

"Echo, the gorilla has friends and they seem to be enjoying the fountain. What is taking so long with that last cat?"

"I've got it. Now I just have to figure out how to get out of here." Kakashi whined.

"Don't tell me you wedged yourself in between those cemented trash cans. Nope, of course, you did." They all heard a sound that was suspiciously like a hand meeting her forehead.

"Baddy number Uno dressed in a bad rendition of orange and black stripes down, three to go." Sakura chirped.

Naruto laughed and jumped into what was becoming 'their' tree even if it was legally theirs because of property lines and all of that. Sasuke touched down beside him.

"I think you should stay away from the Spanish, my dear," Mika said that was dripping in sugar.

Sasuke dropped down on the porch, Naruto a beat behind him.

"Si, Si, Senorita." Sakura cackled. "Numero Dos, and Tres down for the count in their Zebra Stripes and Leopard print. Missy in pink flamingo tights and a matching sweater has flown the coop when I wasn't looking. Has she made it out of the Zoo yet?"

The boys entered the house.

"If she has my cameras aren't picking her up. I'm going to expand to the street, in the meantime I think you should go help Echo with the Gorillas in the water."

"Alright."

Naruto took his mask off and took a seat on the couch content to just sit for a while.

Sasuke peeled his mask off and headed towards the stairs that headed to the basement where he knew Mika was located.

"Green girl has rounded up all the pesky little birdies and has gotten two gorillas back into the exhibit. I can't find pinky anywhere."

Sasuke paused on the last step and took in all the screens that lightened up the darkened room. The light was reflected off of Mika who sat on her rolling chair with one foot tucked under her and she was busy clicking away at one of the five keyboards that took up most of the room on the u-shaped desk. He could quite clearly see Sakura using her medic chakra to quickly paralyze the gorillas and then the two heroes would take the animals back to the cage.

"Green girl is bringing in the last of them. Either make yourselves scarce or be prepared for a confrontation."

Sasuke could clearly see both of them jump away at the same time in two different directions.

"I'll see you both at home. I've already placed an anonymous tip to the police who will be on the scene in about ten, fifteen minutes."

* * *

 **If you've got any good names that they could call Mika please let me know. I'm all ears.**

 **So anyone guess who Green Girl is?**

 **Also, I am back, and hopefully since I have the next two days off I can come up with another chapter. I just want to let you all know that this is still pre young justice. I'm not entirely sure if I want to keep Green Girl as a regular 'helper' in here. I'm leaning towards not because she lives in Gotham but who knows I might just make her family move. I'm torn really.**

 **I'm crossing my fingers and hoping that the next chapter comes a lot easier than this one did.**


	5. Chapter 5

**MewNeko22 gets all the credit for Mika's code name! Also was the only one to correctly guess who the green girl was.**

 **Warning: Crappy fight scene ahead!**

* * *

"I won't be home for dinner."

Kakashi's shoulders slumped, and he dipped his head a bit lower keeping the phone pressed to his ear. "Ah, that's fine."

"Sorry, Kashi. I've got to finish Project Murdoc tonight, I am literally staring at the finish line right now. If I don't make it home tonight, don't worry too much about it."

"What's Project Murdoc, I don't think you've told me what that was." Kakashi leaned back against the wall in the entry way.

"Project Murdoc is a helper bot I'm working on, specifically for the kitchen help. Murdoc isn't being designed to be much bigger than a foot tall, I'm purposely making this to be a counter top robot. Murdoc would help with peeling potatoes, cutting meats, dicing veggies, running other appliances like a blender and a toaster. If I'm lucky maybe I can program it to help with the stove top. Right now I'm just about done constructing the body and about halfway done writing his codes."

"Are you going to test the prototype here?" Kakashi gave Naruto and Sasuke a finger wave as they came in through the door.

"Is that Mika?" Naruto asked with a grin. Sasuke paused to take off his shoes then continued on into the living room, his gym bag still hanging on his shoulder.

"Yes." Kakashi covered the receiver end. "Sorry, what was that?"

Mika huffed over the line, "I said 'I don't know.' First, I have to figure out if I need to make any modifications to the body. If I make it small, it's got to be able to lift things otherwise it's just a pretty piece of machinery with no use."

"Right, that doesn't sound too challenging, though."

"Hey let me talk to her," Naruto begged, earning a put-upon sigh from Kakashi.

"Mika, a certain blonde would love to speak with you." Kakashi handed the cordless over.

"Hey, Mika, guess what?" Naruto walked into the living room, Kakashi trailed after him.

"What?"

"I think I have found my purpose in life." Naruto threw himself on the couch.

"Really?"

Kakashi sat in the ugly green armchair that Mika absolutely adored, and watched Naruto.

"I think I want to be a chef."

"That's fantastic, Naru. Did you look into any schooling?"

"I was hoping you'd help me with that." Naruto grinned at Kakashi's thumbs up.

"I won't be home tonight, but I'll be there tomorrow and we can look it up then."

Naruto's face fell, "You're not coming home tonight?"

Sasuke walked back into the living room with a black mug in his hand, "Mika's staying late?"

"I've got to stay and finish building Project Murdoc."

"Oh." Naruto pouted and looked up at Sasuke.

"Mika says that she needs to finish up a project before she can come home," Kakashi answered Sasuke who took a sip when he lowered the cup a white line covered his top lip.

"Okay, be safe Vision."

"Naruto, honey, stop trying to use comic references pretty please."

Naruto sat up and moved over on the couch to let Sasuke sit. "Why not? I could call you the Scarlet Witch, or Miss Marvel-"

"That's Captain Marvel, Naru."

Naruto laughed, "Alright, we'll call you Captain Marvel."

"No. I refuse. Come up with something not related to Disney or the Marvel Universe."

"What about House?" Sasuke asked leaning over and placing his head against the back side of the phone.

"I'm not a doctor, I am a scientist. Just because people refer to me as Dr. Tsukino does not mean I'm any good at people."

"What about Velma?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"No, leave the Scooby-Doo crew out of this."

"Okay, how about Shika?" Naruto asked, his exuberance dimmed slightly.

"I like that better." Mika's voice was soft, ever since they had found the Manga at the library detailing their world anyone from their past was a bit of a sore spot. "I don't think I'd make a good replacement for him, though. Maybe we should just use Rida."

"Actually that sounds perfect," Sasuke said tilting his head towards Kakashi, "She wants us to use Rida."

Kakashi chuckled, "Makes sense."

"Okay, boys I've got to go. Give Kashi my love, and I'll be home tomorrow. Don't destroy the television while I'm gone, please."

"Wait, did Sakura tell you when she'd be back?" Sasuke took the phone out of Naruto's hands.

Naruto pouted, "I was talking to her."

"Sakura said she'd be back either on Saturday if she could get back otherwise she'll be back Friday of next week."

"Alright. See you sometime tomorrow then."

"Love you, boys, bye." Mika hung up.

* * *

" _In other news, police reports are coming in at alarming rates. People are being lifted directly from the streets, police are cautioning all citizens to keep a look out for a dark blue van, most of the witnesses have stated that they've seen a bumper sticker reading 'Malibu.'-"_

 _"Isn't that a liquor, Diane?"_

 _"I believe it is, Jack.-"_

Sasuke muted the television screen.

"Suit up." Kakashi stood up from Mika's armchair.

"Aw man, this is going to be a pain without Mika," Naruto complained but got up off the couch and walked up to his room.

"Call her," Kakashi called over his shoulder, he turned his hand still on the doorknob to his room. "I'm sure Mika can tap into our radio frequency."

"I wouldn't bother." Sasuke stalked past the two of them, "Mika is working on her project, I doubt she'll answer. Besides, we've done this for how long without her assistance?"

"Oi quit sulking!" Naruto demanded, crossing his arms over his chest. "Just because we're going to miss that basketball game, or football game, or whatever it was that was supposed to play tonight doesn't mean you have to turn into such a dick."

Sasuke glared over his shoulder and disappeared into his room.

Kakashi heaved a sigh and entered his room, behind the false door in his closet lay his armor, he pulled out the netting armor. He had hoped that Mika had fixed the armor since the last time he wore it. He stripped down to his boxer briefs and carefully pulled the netting armor on, the pants piece first, which was mighty uncomfortable, and then the shirt piece went up and over his head.

He picked up the navy blue shinobi pants and slipped them on, then his boots. He quickly took the black bandages and wrapped the ends of the pants into the top of the boots. This was taking too long, he thought miserably pulling on his navy blue shirt that had a mask attached at the neck. He pulled up the mask and pulled on his flack jacket. He put on the stupid domino mask and caught a quick glance in the mirror.

"Let's go Kakashi!" He heard Naruto bang his fist on his bedroom door.

Kakashi sighed and excited the room.

"We splitting up?" Sasuke asked Kakashi as the unofficial leader without Mika.

"Would that be wise? There are only three of us. Sakura won't be back in town for another couple of days." Kakashi followed the two boys towards the backyard.

"How else are we going to find these people?" Sasuke groused.

"This is why we call Mika." Kakashi rolled his eyes but exited the back door anyways. "If you were lifting people off the streets where would you go?"

"The train tracks." Naruto said immediately before lifting his hands up in surrender, "It's the easiest way to get a ton of people out of the city."

Sasuke and Kakashi both looked at him skeptically, "Right we forgot you could be brilliant every once in a while." Sasuke shook his head and jumped into the tree.

"Oi, Teme! You take that back! I'm brilliant all the time!" Naruto jumped up after Sasuke.

Kakashi sighed and closed the back door before following the two boys.

* * *

"Why me?" Mika whined when she came to. Her head was pounding and her mouth felt dry. She tried to move her hands to rub her temples but found that they were tied together behind her back. Her eyes sprung open taking in the dirty and dimly lite box that looked way too much like a railcar box from the movies that Sakura seemed to adore, she didn't understand the appeal of westerns but willingly let Sakura do what she wanted.

She carefully maneuvered herself into a sitting position taking in the fact that her ankles were tied together as well. She got a better look of the compartment, there were quite a few others in the box with her, most were females between the ages of fourteen and thirty, the others were young boys, the youngest could have been four at the most.

All the others were out cold. "Oh God." She whispered to herself feeling sick. Her brain had already put two and two together.

She scooted herself backward as quietly as she could until her back hit the wall that kept her and the others in the box. Her heart had leaped into her throat. "Boys, we need your help."

* * *

Kakashi's eyebrow lifted, "You'd think with the police urging people to be on the look out for a blue van with a 'Malibu' sticker on it, they would go to great lengths to hide the thing."

Sasuke scoffed and touched down on the edge of the roofing next to Kakashi, "These people are idiots."

"Seriously, what is with this town and all the stereotypical villains?" Naruto groused from the window seal just below their position.

"Think these ones will be dressed in black?" Sasuke smirked towards Kakashi who rolled his eyes.

"It'd be kind of awesome to see them in suits like those classy villains in _The Godfather._ " Naruto tucked his thumbs into the folds of his hood near his neck.

"They're kidnapping people off the streets." Kakashi deadpanned and looked down to the blond.

"Yeah, well, I was just saying, if you're gonna be a villain, be a classy villain." Naruto nodded and scuffed a finger under his nose.

"Radios on." Kakashi pressed a button on the strip of cloth around his neck that his radio was located. "Hydra, make a few clones and wait towards the north-"

"Aw, why?" Naruto whined climbing back up to the ledge the others were occupying.

"If Surge and I are going to go in 'Guns-a-blazing' someone needs to pick off the ones who try to run."

"You know, even with your face completely covered I can see your eyebrow twitching." Naruto grinned pointing at Kakashi's face.

"Idiot." Sasuke smacked his hand to his forehead.

Naruto laughed, "Just don't kill anyone." He gave a two finger salute and vaulted off the building.

"Surge, you'll go in first. I'll cover your back, I'll see if I can't find the hostages."

"Right." Sasuke rolled his shoulders back before dropping down next to the blue van parked in front of the building in the train yard. Kakashi landed two feet away from him without a sound.

Sasuke nodded at him and Kakashi slipped into the shadows. Sasuke glanced at the sky noting that it was almost sunset, hopefully, they'd be done with this in an hour. At least he would have been able to see the last half of the game that way.

* * *

Mika jumped hearing the door to the compartment sliding open. A few of the others had awoken by then, most of them had stayed quiet, the small boys who were probably around five years old were sobbing quietly and Mika was losing any faith that they were going to be rescued.

"Ah, some of them have finally woken up." The man that stood in the doorway was burly and his voice sounded like velcro being drug across a piece of cloth, it was unpleasant and gave her goosebumps. A primal smile showed his yellowing teeth as his dirty brown eyes leered at his cargo. Mika could see a beer gut in his black jumpsuit and thick brown hair covering the knuckles of his hands. He was balding.

Mika felt bile in the back of her throat as she met his brown eyes that seemed to shimmer with self-satisfaction.

She could see a few men moving into the crowded box around the rather tall man. Each of them was wearing the same jumpsuit, white masks covered their faces, and had firearms strapped to their waists. Over their shoulders were unconscious boys and young women. The men set the new people down with little to no care.

"Oy! Don't damage the cargo!" The burly man yelled moving forward to smack the back of a man's head.

"Right, sorry boss." The man said rubbing the spot the man had slapped.

The huge man's face curled into a snarl. "We are three short. They won't take too kindly to being short." He grabbed the nearest man and shoved him towards the opening. "Take your group and be back before midnight, the train will leave and if we don't have them all, you will do all the explaining."

"R-Right. On it." The other men scampered off.

The burly man's eyes connected with Mika's once more, he smirked and walked out of the opening. Not two seconds later the doors slammed shut.

Mika's heart sank, midnight was approaching quickly.

* * *

Sasuke dodged the clumsy punch thrown his way. Two quick hits to the face and the goon was splayed on the ground, his mask in pieces and blood leaking out of his mouth.

"We have you surrounded." Sasuke looked up towards another masked man that had a pistol aimed at him. "Move and we'll shoot." Sasuke took in the other five men that indeed had him surrounded.

Sasuke sighed and held up his hands in surrender. "You caught me." He put no effort to make the line believable, but it put these goons at ease. His eyebrow twitched, were they really that stupid.

All except two lowered their guns and the one who had spoken earlier walked forward, likely coming to subdue Sasuke further.

This man made a huge mistake coming over to him after putting his weapon away. Sasuke grabbed the man with lightning speed and pressed a pressure point at his neck, he dropped the body quickly and rolled out of the way of a spray of bullets. He came out of the roll and landed a solid punch against one of the men's chin lifting him off the ground by about three inches. The man crashed down and stayed down as Sasuke elbowed the man next to him in the arm that held his gun.

Sasuke spun and clipped the top of the goons head with his roundhouse kick, putting him down for the count leaving only three others. One turned tail and ran but the other two fired more bullets at Sasuke. Sasuke dropped into a crouch before again rolling to the side. He came out of the roll into a tackle that took the closest one down with a shower of bullets. Sasuke quickly pressed a pressure point rendering the man paralyzed before he launched himself at the last one kicking the gun out of his hands before the man could reload. His fist landed soundly against the man's nose, he could hear the bone crack underneath the sound of splintering plaster of his mask. The man fell to the ground with a heavy thud.

"Surge, Hydra, I found the hostages." Kakashi's voice crackled in the static that seemed to constantly plague their radio systems no matter how many times Mika had messed with them.

"Good, I've taken out about twenty men. All of them are wearing white masks and horrible black jumpsuits." Sasuke pressed the com on his neck to speak to the others.

They could hear Naruto's laugh, "Seriously? No class at all."

" _Hydra!"_ Kakashi hissed.

Naruto just laughed louder. "Oh come on. You were thinking it too. Anyways, I took out about five that looked like they were on a mission. I'm gonna send in a wave of clones from my side in a minute to hopefully clear out more of these goons."

Sasuke jumped up onto a train car moving closer to where he could feel Kakashi. "Do it from the shadows, all of them have guns, even if most of them are lousy shots."

"Well, we won't have to worry about the boss," Kakashi said cheerfully over the radio.

"Understood." Sasuke dropped down on top of an unsuspecting man.

* * *

Kakashi clapped his hands together to rid them of invisible dust. "That was admittedly too easy." He nudged the huge man with his boot. The man had a rather large goose egg forming on his forehead near his temple. Four other unconscious bodies lay on the ground around him.

He turned back to the ramp that leads up to the only dull blue cargo box. "I'm freeing the hostages, I will have one of them place a call to the police. Perhaps, you boys should restrain the men?" Kakashi asked walking up the ramp and grabbing a hold of the sliding doors. He heaved one to the side and took a look into the box. His eyes widened taking in the sheer amount of people these men had stuffed into this box and then his blood ran cold as his eyes connected with ash-blue.

He grimaced but made a show of cutting the ropes to the closest hostages, several of them were small boys with tears running down their faces mixing in with snot that came from their noses. None of them looked harmed, a little dirty from laying on the floor for who knows how long. He handed a couple of knives to a pair of young women who agreed to help him free the occupants.

He saved Mika for last, which wasn't hard considering she was the furthest away from the door. He held her bicep as he cut the ropes from her wrists. "We are going to have words after this." He hissed in her ear before moving back to cut her ankles free.

Mika nodded rubbing her wrists, there were rope burns on her delicate skin. Kakashi breathed in a ragged breath to try to calm his rage that had him seeing red.

After another breath, he pitched his voice towards the hostages closer to the opening. "Does anyone still have their phones on them."

Several of them told him, that yes they had their phones still.

"Good, call the police." He reached down and picked Mika up without much problem and then vanished in a swirl of leaves after watching several faces dialing on their phones.

* * *

"What the hell?" Sasuke demanded as he landed next to Kakashi's crouched form that was still cradling Mika to his chest.

Naruto touched down a second later, his mouth was dry and his eyes were wide.

"That's what I want to know," Kakashi said, his voice was cold in his fury.

Mika squirmed, "I can stand just fine, thank you."

"M-" Naruto cut himself off, "Rida, they _kidnapped_ you."

Mika rolled her eyes. "I am very much aware of that, thank you." She pushed against Kakashi's chest. "It wasn't on purpose you idiots! I was more than slightly sleep deprived because I had stayed up all last night to complete my project and I tried walking home. It was stupid, I know that _now."_

Three stone faces met her words and she gave up on trying to get out of Kakashi's arms.

"Oh come on! I know for a fact that none of them had put together that I'm involved with you guys."

"No instead they grabbed you up because you weren't paying attention to your surroundings," Sasuke growled and leaned in to flick Mika's forehead. "That's worse, idiot."

"Hey!" Mika rubbed her forehead with a pout.

"You are so lucky you have us." Sasuke crossed his arms with a scowl.

"I know, thank you." Mika lowered her hand and looked at each of them in the eyes, even if they were still covered. "Seriously, thank you."

Naruto deflated and grabbed Mika's hand. "We're just glad you are alright." He said softly.

Mika squeezed his hand back and gave him a small smile. "I will always be alright if I have the three of you to count on."

* * *

Kakashi had ended up carrying Mika all the way home, and after changing out of his costume he wrapped Mika up in his arms and sat them in her favorite green arm chair. Naruto took a seat on the ground in front of them and held Mika's hand tightly. Sasuke had taken the remote and put on the last half of the basketball game, a content smile had taken over his face.

"Don't you dare do something like that again," Kakashi whispered into Mika's ear, his arms tightening around her torso for a moment.

"I don't plan on a repeat performance." Mika laid her head back on Kakashi's chest.

"Good."

* * *

 **Over 3000 words! I'm so proud of myself. Well, that lasted a good second. I'm so very sorry for taking forever. I tried! I really did!** **I had half the chapter written within a day after posting the last one but this last scene was giving me fits. I've tried it at least thirty different ways and finally decided to change it. Changing the scene helped immensely.**

 **I didn't mean to overly fluff the last part of the story, it just kind of had a mind of its own.**

 **So, I have a poll on my profile for pairings, if you want to see any of them please vote! I'd like to know before I get too much farther into the story to know what plans to scrap and what ones to keep!**

 **Please REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

"I thought you weren't going to do a repeat performance?" Kakashi yelled in frustration grabbing Mika out of her deadly fall from the helicopters that Sakura was in the process of trying to knock out of the air.

Mika latched on him with white knuckles and with wide eyes yelled back, "It wasn't on purpose!"

Kakashi touched down on the rooftop still holding Mika close to his chest.

"Kakashi, I wasn't the only hostage. Get the others out before they decide to throw them out, too." Mika cautioned.

"Right." He gently placed her on the rooftop, though it took him a good minute to simply let her go, not that her grip on him was any better. He gently peeled her fingers off of his flack jacket.

Mika fell to her bottom on the roof, her body was slightly shaking and she looked like she was trying to grab a hold of something to keep her grounded. He was dreading actually leaving her up here by herself.

He pressed his com. "Mika says there are other hostages, our priority is getting those people out of there."

"Understood." "Copy." "No problem, this will be a piece of cake."

"Don't say that! Hydra I will personally knock your head into the pavement! If you haven't realized that this will not be easy, especially after they just threw her out of the 'copter to keep us distracted! I will end you!" Sakura had a hold of a nearby helicopters legs.

Kakashi jumped up after her, taking a different nearby Helicopter. He landed smoothly taking in three five hostages and three hostiles.

He quickly grabbed the gun that was aimed his way and broke the owner's wrist who screamed in pain.

"Let him go or they all go tumbling." Another man threated, grabbing the back of two civilians' shirts.

Kakashi let go of the one who had tried to shoot him and raised his hands up in an 'I give up' gesture. "There is no need to endanger innocents."

The man sneered and tossed the two he had a hold of out the other open side. Kakashi leaned forward grabbing the man in a sleeper hold and looked down out of the opening to see Sasuke rescue the two men. He dropped the unconscious body near the other three cowering hostages. Two were women, and the last was a child. He turned and pressed a pressure point on the man who was swearing up a storm and cradling his broken wrist to his chest. The man slumped forward and would have fallen out of the helicopter had he not been strapped in.

Then he turned the nervous pilot. "I suggest you land," Kakashi told him cheerfully, which made the man squeak and nod his head fervently and turn back to his controls.

Kakashi turned back to the opening that was on either side of this bird. "Big bird number one is landing."

"Bird number two, three, four, and five are all in decent. Althea what about yours?" Naruto's voice cheerfully met Kakashi's ears.

"I hate flying. Stupid pilot." Sakura grumbled, "Does anyone know how to pilot one of these things? If not help me get the people out of here and then we need to catch this thing before it does any damage."

"Right, Hydra catch the Helicopter. Surge help Althea."

"I'm gonna throw the baddies, don't let them get too banged up. I will take the hostages down myself." Sakura said cheerfully before he saw two unconscious men being thrown out of the only Helicopter still pretty high in the sky but definitely looked like it was about to crash out of the sky. He could see Sasuke catching the bodies from his steadily declining height advantage.

Right before the Helicopter started to literally fall out of the sky, Sakura jumped to safety carrying two men over her shoulders.

A surge of Blonde Clones moved up from the ground below to catch the falling bird.

By this time Kakashi's pilot had landed the Helicopter.

* * *

"Hey, I'm here." Kakashi felt guilt heavy on his shoulders as Mika attached herself to him the second he touched down next to her shaking form.

Mika gave a shaky laugh as the other members of team seven landed on the rooftop. "I think I've developed Acrophobia."

The group laughed as one, the tone was off more somber than cheerful.

Kakashi curled Mika into his arms and buried his face into her hair.

"At this rate, I don't think I'll be allowed to walk home anymore." Mika tried to physically crawl into Kakashi's chest and pressed her face into his shoulder.

"Damn, straight." Sakura crouched next to Kakashi, placing her hand on Mika's shoulder.

Naruto touched Mika's other shoulder and Sasuke moved closer but didn't touch.

* * *

"You've built quite the team."

"Oh fuck me!" The papers that had been painstakingly ordered flew out of Mika's hands as she jumped and turned towards the source of the voice, tripping over a wire in the process and landing her on her ass with her eyes wider than dinner plates.

"I assure you, that you are much too young for me." Came the cold reply as a man dressed from head to toe in black seemed to melt out of the shadows in her mostly lite lab.

Mika's mouth dropped open, her fear evaporated and instead was replaced with surprise. "You-You're Batman!" She raised a shaky finger to point at him.

The man's face stayed neutral. "Good, you know who I am."

Mika could only blink up at him completely bewildered.

"Do you know why I'm here?" Mika shook her head, it seemed like her vocal cords had decided to take a vacation. "Your team."

"My team?" Mika echoed him, he didn't mean... but of course, he did. "You don't actually think I have anything to do with those vigilantes, do you?"

"You know, you aren't a very good liar," Batman stated calmly, his voice felt like she was walking through the icy tundra.

Mika's face went blank and she carefully started to pick up the scattered papers that she would mourn later. "What do you want?"

"What are your attentions?" He asked quietly picking up a partly finished robotic hand, it was the size of his pinky.

She set the gathered papers on a nearby table, "I would have thought it was obvious."

He frowned her way, "Enlighten me."

She folded her arms across her chest and mirrored his frown, "Well for starters none of the baddies have been injured beyond repair and none have been killed. They purposely avoid the public eye. They are not a threat."

He stared her way. "Doesn't mean much."

Mika's eyebrow twitched. "Then what do you want me to do for you to believe me when I tell you that they are _not_ a threat and _never_ will be one?"

He stalked forward and held out the robotic hand, "Their papers are really good but are most definitely forgeries."

She glared. "If you must know, they aren't exactly from around here."

"Alien?"

Mika took the hand from his grip. "No." Even though the mask completely covered them, she could have sworn he was raising his eyebrow at her. "More like from a different dimension."

His frown became more pronounced.

"That freak energy surge that opened up in Vegas about twelve years ago?" Mika set the hand down on the table next to the unorganized papers. "It was a portal that brought them to our world."

Silence blanketed them for a long moment before Mika turned and grabbed the papers to begin the long process of putting them back in order.

"You trust them."

Mika froze, she had convinced herself that he had left already. She turned to him and looked him in the eye portion of his cowl. "I do." There wasn't hesitation anywhere to be found. She trusted them with her life, and they proved time and time again that they deserved that trust.

He seemed to be mulling over her answer, "Pardon me for not taking your words at face value."

She shrugged, "You have no reason to. You don't know them and that makes you weary. Though they haven't done anything that would warrant such distrust, as I understand it took several years for you to finally trust Superman." She turns completely around to face him leaning back against the table top. "What will it take to not necessarily trust them, but put faith in the fact that they will not become threats."

"They will join our new team."

Mika narrowed her eyes, "So you can keep a close eye on them." She pursed her lips. "This isn't my decision to make."

"If you don't want more of the Justice League to get forcefully involved, I suggest that the decision should be made soon."

Mika sneered, they weren't giving them any choice. "Give me a week. I'll have your answer by then."

* * *

"He visited you at work?" Kakashi growled pacing in front of the coffee table where Mika was seated facing Naruto and Sasuke who was clenching their jaws and fists on the couch.

"That isn't the _point!_ " Mika growled over her shoulder with a glare. "They are demanding that you join this 'new team' simply because you aren't of our earth origin!"

"Of course it's the _point!_ If he knows who you are, that means other, meaner people know who you are!" Kakashi rounded on her and got into her face.

She glared at him and grabbed his chin. "That doesn't mean much to me considering that I've been kidnapped left and right for simply being in the wrong place at the wrong time. I know this isn't comforting but the day your four landed on my house was the day my life had been permanently put in danger. Mother and I had discussed this long ago, I know the risks, I agreed to the risks, and you being irrationally angry is not going to change a damn thing!" She seethed into his face.

Hurt flooded Kakashi's face as he pulled back out of her grip forcefully.

Mika sighed and looked back at Sasuke and Naruto who both looked hurt as well. "I know it hurts, but just like you, I've come to terms with the fact that I might not live to see much of my adult years. It's why I pushed so hard to graduate, why I've been working my ass off whenever you all decided to show me how to fight. If I was going to go down, I sure as hell would have at least taken them out with me."

That garnered a couple of weak smiles from the two on the couch.

Mika looked up at the clock, "Sakura will be home in an hour, I suggest that the four of you talk about what Batman has offered." She stood from the coffee table. "I'll start dinner."

* * *

Mika sat on her work bench putting a robotic hand on the end of an arm that had a few too many joints to be considered an actual arm.

"My answer?"

Mika didn't look up from the hand as he practically melts into existence next to her seated form.

Instead, from another part of her lab, the four shinobi step out of the shadows. "We'll join on one condition," Kakashi speaks and Mika finally looks up she sets the hand down at the same time. "Mika comes with us."

* * *

 **Little under 2000 words, disappointing. I was hoping for 3000 again, but I'll take what I can get.**

 **And not exactly how I had it planned out, but hey at least it didn't take me months this time so that should be a point to me yeah?**

 **IMPORTANT!**

 **1\. If you hadn't noticed, I changed the summary a bit. Now it says Warriors instead of Teens because apparently, I confused everyone by referring to this part of the timeline instead of the part before they fall into the Wormhole, but anyway, it's fixed now.**

 **2\. I have also gone back and tried to erase all parts of Kakashi having two different colored eyes because I rewatched the whole Kagura fight scene (it had been a while) and realized that I am an idiot. Anyways before you'll ask, because of Obito's sacrifice (AGAIN) Kakashi does have the Sharingan but like with Sasuke doesn't really have the 'motivation' to use it. It's an extremely overpowered move and I can really only think of one man they would ever even think about using it against (Superman).**

 **3\. Mika was supposed to be a secondary character that was Team Seven's Louis Lane, but as I was writing this chapter I realized a few things. First would be Batman doesn't trust Aliens easily and I would assume if he had found out that their paperwork was, in fact, fake he would assume they are Aliens and thus would go to the only human part of that team up. The second was that I had basically made her into the one that controls their 'missions'. Third, I got attached to her character. Fourth, I don't think any of Team Seven would have been okay with leaving a 'team member' behind if they were to accept the offer. Fifth, for any of my plans to work out she has to be lime lighted often.**

 **4\. Mika is not defenseless. Just very unlucky when it comes to baddies and is only taken when by surprise when she is wrapped up in something, tired, or situationally unaware that she really should be paying attention.**

 **5\. I got a review saying that they would have thought that Naruto would have been the one into Sports. I disagree. However, I must apologize for making Sasuke too into sports, that was not done on purpose. I honestly could not see Naruto taking the same sort of interest in the sports like Sasuke simply because I believe that Naruto is a much more nurturing spirit and would take to being a chef a lot more than being a professional athlete. Other than that reason, I chose it because it's my rendition of the story and I blatantly like the idea of Naruto cooking.**

 **6\. The timeline has finally caught up to Young Justice. If it wasn't obvious anyway. I'm terrible at subtleness.**

 **7\. The 'pairing' poll is still up so please go vote!**


	7. Chapter 7

"The team will be here in a few." Batman watched team seven as they exited the Zeta-Tubes coming into the training room.

"That was worse than Kaguya's dimension hopping." Naruto held his stomach and looked a little green.

"Considering we just jumped States, they are pretty amazing technology advances," Mika told them with stars in her eyes, Kakashi led her further away from the tubes with an arm on her elbow.

"Come on, you do not need to take them apart." Kakashi pushed her next to Sakura, who hooked an arm around her waist and tugged her into her side.

"It is a pretty cool machine, but if you dismantle it, we can't get back home in a timely fashion." Sakura tucked her chin above Mika's head.

Sasuke folded his arms and took up the spot on the other side of Sakura to stare down Batman.

Mika rolled her eyes. "I get it. Don't touch the Zeta-Tubes."

Naruto stumbled over to them, "I would rather not use those things again." He whined and sat at Mika's feet.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "You can ride on the back of a toad for days and not get sick, but the second any teleporting is involved you lose your lunch."

"Haven't lost it yet!" Naruto sprawled out on the floor.

Mika and Sakura giggle.

"Red Tornado, please open the bay doors." A girl's voice carried through the room.

"That would be the team." Batman turned towards the computer that looked like more screens than anything.

Team Seven quieted and grouped together over Naruto's prone form on the floor.

Kakashi grabbed Mika's bicep, "Play nice." He cut off her growl. "Sometimes you have to pretend to get along with people you really don't like."

"It sucks, but sometimes those people can turn into great friends and allies." Naruto smiled up at her, he was still cradling his stomach.

Mika pursed her lips and folded her arms. Sakura dragged her closer into her side.

They heard metallic footsteps coming their way. Naruto was suddenly up on his feet in front of Mika, wary and ready to fight if needed. Sasuke had taken up space behind Mika, thank fully she was short and didn't block his view very much.

"Batman." A red human shaped Robot greeted as he came into their lines of sight. "I was not aware that you were coming. I would not have let the team leave with that knowledge."

It was comical how unbothered Batman seemed at the news, but his fingers gave him away as they had stopped typing. "The team left the mountain?"

"On Miss Martian's Bioship." The red Robot confirmed.

"Well, that's just great." Naruto put his hands on his hips with a frown.

Sakura reached forward and flicked his ear. "Shush."

"I was unaware guests were present," Red spoke turning to take them in.

"They aren't guests," Batman muttered his fingers pressing buttons once again. "They'll be joining the team."

"I see." Red turned back to Batman, "These are the ones from Philadelphia."

"Yes." Batman removed himself from the computers, "The public has taken to calling them the new 'Freedom Fighters'."

Naruto snickered at the name, Sakura flicked his ear again.

"Seriously, that's what they've been calling us?" Mika rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

Sakura squeezed Mika's hip for a moment. "Considering we've never stopped to have an interview with reporters or the police officers, they wouldn't have guessed what we called ourselves."

"All the security footage that they could salvage from all of your missions were leaked." Batman walked forwards toward them with a remote bringing up another screen that showed a video of Sasuke and Naruto fighting side by side against men wearing black ski masks. He pressed another button and a wobbly video that was most definitely taken with a phone showed Kakashi leaping up from the side of a building to catch Mika out of a deadly fall. "The public know your aliases." He pressed a few buttons on his remote, another screen came up showing a close up of Sasuke decked out in his costume and was crouching on top of a building's ledge. "Surge." He aimed the remote to the empty spot next to that one, this screen showed Naruto in the middle of his cloning Jutsu, his fingers crossed in front of his body and a 'shit eating' grin plastered on his face. "Hydra." The next screen showed a close up of Kakashi with a man slung over his shoulder. "Echo." Another screen came up that showed Sakura holding a very thick and heavy piece of concrete held up above her head, she was protecting three civilian children from getting crushed. "Althea." He waved the screens away and brought up the videos again. This one showed Sakura stopping a speeding semi truck from crashing into a group of kids.

Mika whistled with wide eyes, "Damn. Those videos make the four of you look larger than life."

Kakashi turned to her, "You knew about these videos didn't you?"

She gave him a saucy smile. "I don't know what you are talking about."

* * *

Mika grabbed Kakashi's flank jacket tighter on the way down out of the last leap, they landed in a parking lot of a power plant. "These are the coordinates. The team should be here already."

Out of the side of the power plant, a figure tumbled against the ground and crashed into the foliage on the edge of a rather large meadow of grass that surrounded the building. "I think we've found them," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Right." Kakashi shifted Mika higher onto his back. "Let's take this slow, the camera footage showed tornados around the building. Hopefully, they were natural tornados and not actually man made."

"Let's go." Sakura cracked her knuckles.

"Gladly," Sasuke smirked.

Kakashi stepped forward. "Remember, covert."

"Right." Naruto darted forward. Sasuke a step behind him.

"Maybe we should have left Mika." Sakura frowned walking beside Kakashi.

"Oh Hell no," Mika growled from Kakashi's back. "You guys wanted me as part of the team. As part of the team, I am staying with you."

"Right." Sakura sighed. "But, we are keeping you on the sidelines. You're our Girl in the chair remember?"

Mika pouted but agreed. "Fine. Hey, Ka-Echo, you know I can walk, right?"

"You are capable, yes." Kakashi smiled at her over his shoulder.

Mika laughed. "You don't want to put me down."

Kakashi just chuckled and turned to see Naruto and Sasuke make it to the building.

"Even with his face completely covered, you can tell when he's smiling." Sakura shook her head before racing to catch up to Sasuke and Naruto who have stopped near the walk way that the body had flown out of. They looked to be scoping the place out but were probably waiting for the rest of the team to catch up before making the next move. They had come to work best when Mika was in charge.

"It's only because we can hear the smile in your voice." Mika patted his shoulder.

"I figured it's because we all share a house and for the last twelve years got to know each other pretty intimately." Kakashi broke out into a run.

"Intimate is probably the best word to use for that." Mika agreed as he slowed to a stop next to the rest of the members of Team Seven.

"From the looks of it," Sasuke stepped up out of his crouch and lowered his binoculars. "There is a Robot with Red Tornados ability fighting the team... In civilian clothes and aren't doing any damage to the bot."

"Why were you crouching?" Mika asked with raised eyebrows as she slid down off of Kakashi's back. "There is literally nothing for you to be crouching behind."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, she could tell because his head always followed. "Commands?"

Mika pursed her lips and eyed the building. "Wait for it to come outside. While inside there are too many obstacles and Althea might bring the place down with a misplaced punch. You said that it was exhibiting tornados similar to Red Tornado?"

"Yes." Sasuke placed the binoculars into his weapons pouch.

"Right." She went wide eyed watching a Robot levitate out of the building. "That's one big robot."

"There are more of you children?" The Robotic man sounded quite disappointed. "I'm wondering when the real heroes will show up. I'm getting tired of playing with you children."

Sasuke growled and took a defensive stance.

Naruto chuckled and put his fingers together in preparation.

Sakura tightened her gloves over her fingers.

Kakashi grabbed a hold of Mika, prepared to get her out of the battle field as quickly as possible.

"Oi, tin head! We aren't children, thank you very much!" Mika called out letting Kakashi hold on to her, one day her mouth was going to cost her big time. "We are teenagers, damn it. Get it right!"

The Robot didn't reply as a blur tried to tackle him, he moved back just in time. The blur skid to a stop facing both groups. "What did you do to my team?" The boy who materialized out of the blur growled.

"Embarrassed them largely." The Robot sounded smug before he launched a twister at the kid. It caught him and sent him towards the wall of the building. He turned and sent another towards team seven.

Kakashi scooped Mika up and jumped back and away. The others stood their ground with the help of chakra.

"Hydra, surround him and keep him busy!" Mika yelled as she wrestled out of Kakashi's arms.

"Sounds like a plan!" Naruto shouted with glee, " _Multi shadow clone jutsu!"_

Roughly fifty Naruto's came into existence and surrounded the Robot. "Isn't this interesting?" The Robot seemed to be surprised.

"Surge, Althea, regroup!" Mika called taking off at a run, Kakashi a step behind her, she ran towards the others who were actually staring at the battle royal that was taking place with wide eyes.

Sasuke and Sakura turned and followed them without a seconds hesitation.

Smoke began to rise from the fight between the many Naruto's and the Robot as the team came to a stop in front of the other heroes.

"Have you figured out how he's controlling the twisters?" Sasuke asked Mika before any one else could speak.

"No. I'm good with Robots but not that good." Mika shook her head.

"A Robot?" A rather tall teen asked in surprise.

"He looks a lot like Red Tornado." Mika nodded turning back to see how many Narutos were left. It looked like he had just resupplied with more.

"Red Tornado?" The kid blur asked in a dangerously low voice.

"I can see it," Sakura nodded turning to get a look at the machine from in between smoke, tornados, and Naruto. "If we hadn't just left him at the mountain, I would have believed it to be him testing you." She shrugged turning back to the heroes.

"You were with Red Tornado?" The shortest asked, his eyebrows were high on his brow.

"Yes, not the point." Mika waved the question away quickly. "You look a lot like Martian Manhunter, if you have his telepathy please do me a favor and see if you can read any organic signatures from him."

"Why should we help you?" The one with the Superman S on his chest asked with a sneer.

"It's fine." The Martian girl closed her eyes and appeared to be concentrating. She stumbled a bit and grabbed the sides of her head. "I-I'm not getting anything, well other than your teammate. It's a bit disorientating trying to ignore the many minds."

"Alright, not human then." Mika moved forward a step, "Hydra Original, get over here!" She cupped her hands around her mouth.

A new wave of Narutos suddenly was there and a single one detached from the group to speed over to them.

"What's the plan, Rida?" He asked coming to a stop in front of the rather large group.

"It's a machine with no one operating it." Mika turned to look at the group as a whole.

"Obviously!" Kid blur cut in.

"How is knowing that supposed to help us?" The short one asked again.

Mika held up her hand, "Hold it. See because there isn't a human to watch out for we can go all out with little to no worries." She quickly looked to Sakura, "But we are still too close to civilization for you to start causing earth quakes." Althea nodded. "Right, Surge, Echo how long will it take you both to charge your Chidori?"

"Not long." Sasuke crossed his arms.

"You're planning on frying it," Kakashi stated sounding bored.

"Obviously." She flicked her hand at him. "Any one on your team with an electrical charge?" She turned to ask the wrong footed heroes.

"I have some ability." The Tall Guy said taking a step forward.

"Good, we'll need every last voltage we can get. Blur boy-" She turned to him.

"Kid Flash!" He snarled at her.

She blinked at him and then looked up and down his body in obvious disbelief. "Right, Kid Flash you should be able to recreate the twisters, use his weapon against him."

"Basically, keep him distracted while Surge, Echo, and Tall Guy get charged and make an opening." Sakura cracked her knuckles.

"Basically." Mika nodded.

"On it!" Sakura smirked and took a running leap towards the Robot her fist started to glow green.

"Shit. Get down." Mika dropped to the ground and dug her fingers into the ground.

"Why-?" Kid Flash was cut off.

"Sharano!" Sakura's fist missed the man but connected with the ground, a shock wave rolled out from under her fist and spread out knocking out almost all the clones and knocking the other heroes to the ground.

The short one jumped up with a look of awe once the earth stopped shaking. "Totally, Turbed."

"Damn it, didn't I tell her no earthquakes?" Mika complained regaining her feet watching the last few Naruto and Sakura fight together to get close to the Robot.

"Well, at least she has it's attention now, and there wasn't really any property damage this time." Kakashi offered up sheepishly.

"Color me impressed. Who knew such a babe could pack that much of a punch." Kid Flash asked as he picked himself up off the ground.

"That was incredible!" The Martian girl breathed.

The boy wearing the S scoffed and took a mighty jump to join the fight.

* * *

"You were told to investigate, covertly." Batman glared at the line up of heroes that stood in front of him. "You found the problem and fixed it without our help. You did good, next time contact could save your lives."

"Right," Mika said under her breath with a snarl, only loud enough for team seven and the Superboy to hear her.

Batman sighed, "I didn't intend to introduce your new teammates by sending them after you, but clearly it was the right move."

"Combat situations where you have to watch each other's backs usually have a positive effect on those put in that situation." Kakashi agreed.

"Hit the showers." Batman turned from them to his screens.

* * *

 **My brain hurts. I feel like I've been continuously ramming my head against the wall trying to beat back the writer's block on this chapter.**

 **Mika is wearing a mask, btw.**

 **I had originally planned on having the team met them at the same time as Miss M, but I'm glad I didn't. I don't think the members of YJ would have taken too kindly to Team Seven, as they had already been a team without a mentor. Through out the show each new member only really became a member after helping with combat, therefore I made them help with Mr. Twister.**

 **I feel like I butchered the YJ members, wasn't my attention. I will try harder next time to keep them more incorporated with Team Seven.**

 **Reviews are love!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I had originally planned on having this first scene as part of the last chapter but my computer kept erasing it and after the seventh time rewriting it I gave up. It's part of this one now.**

* * *

"What are you planning?" Kakashi asked, grabbing Mika by the waist to sit her down on his lap in her favorite green arm chair.

"Must be something important, you know that Kakashi and I don't 'Charge' the Chidori." Sasuke fell into the couch next to Naruto.

"Or do you simply not trust the others very much?" Sakura asked pulling off her mask and taking a seat on the coffee table closest to the arm chair.

Mika pulled her own mask off, "I don't. I do not trust the Junior Justice at all, well, maybe all except Superboy as he doesn't have a mentor to run and report to."

"You don't know that." Naruto stretched and flopped over half laying on Sasuke's lap. "He's Superman's son, I'm pretty sure he'd have to teach him."

Mika frowned at him, "I don't think Superboy is his actual son. Clark Kent is a known Bachelor with no offspring-"

"Wait, Clark Kent is Superman?" Naruto shot up off the couch in surprise.

"You interviewed with him a month ago, about becoming the youngest employee of Star Labs," Sakura asked wide eyed.

"I know." Mika rolled her eyes.

"You knew he was Superman?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow as he tugged Naruto back down onto the couch so he could actually see the others.

"Obviously." She rolled her eyes. "Anyways, I hacked the Mountain's computer-"

"When?" Naruto whined.

"When we came out of the Zeta-tubes, I placed Venny near the computers," Mika smirked.

"Wait, whose Venny?" Naruto asked looking to Sasuke for the answers.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "That's what Mika named the decoder."

"Why?" Naruto looked back to Mika.

"I name all the electronic devices, that way when I use them they have code names and no one but you all know what they are." Mika waved her hand in front of her face as if attempting to wave away the thought. "Back on topic, I hacked the computers, Superboy isn't his son, Superboy is a clone that was grown in six months."

"The Justice League grew him?" Sakura looked sick.

"No not The Justice League, Cadmus." Mika shook her head. "Though the brats, Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad all freed him, I think they have his loyalty."

"Cadmus?" Sakura asks leaning forward with her elbows on her knees, her mask dangling from her fingers. "I'm guessing you want us to investigate further?"

"Obviously, but not now." Mika shook her head and attempted to scoot closer to the others but Kakashi tightened his arms and pulled her back further into his chest. "Kakashi." She pouted up at him.

"Are we going to play down all of our skills?" Sasuke interrupted with a thoughtful look on his face as he picked up the remote.

"Not all of them. Sakura had already displayed her super strength and Naruto has a habit of throwing numbers at the enemy. They also know you are pretty quick on your feet, but they don't know that you could possibly keep up with the Flash, and they know that Kakashi is pretty good with lighting, plus they know how all four of you can stick to walls and ceilings. They don't know about anything else."

"Wait, you managed to keep them from knowing about Naruto's Rasengan?" Sakura asked with wide eyes. "He throws those around almost as much as the clones."

"I don't!" Naruto snapped glaring at her.

"Yes, you do." Mika sighed, "Most of the footage of Naruto fighting alone had to be deleted and as a result, most of the videos they have of Naruto are with Sasuke." She pressed a hand to her mouth and a look of manic glee crossed her face, "Your fangirls have decided that you both would make a perfect couple, have even taken to calling you the 'Dragonsurge'. Not very clever but I suggest you don't look it up."

Sakura burst out laughing, "Is this anything like the whole NaruSasu Fiasco we found on the internet?"

Naruto shot away from Sasuke like he had been burned, his face was red and could be seen through his mask even though two ends of it stretched down to cover his signature whisker marks. "Why do you know about the whole... Thing." He waved his hands around violently.

Mika laughed. "Well, you aren't the only ones being paired up. With the number of times that Kakashi has saved me, they've been calling me his Louis Lane. They also have been pairing Sakura with just about all the male superheroes. My favorite is probably between Althea and Aqualad. They don't have a fan name for the pairing yet, all of the suggestions have been vetoed so far."

"Aqualad and me?" Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow, "Really, this I've got to see."

"Seriously?" Naruto looked at her flabbergasted. "They pair you up with people you've only just met and that's how you react?"

"I'm not a prude like you and Sasuke." Both boys choke and go red. "I don't care who they end up pairing me with because it isn't real." She shrugged and then winked at them, "Besides some of the art is hot."

"Pervert!" Naruto hollered.

* * *

"Approaching Santa Prisca." The atmosphere was tense in the Bioship. The 'original Young Justice' sat closer to the front of the ship, Team Seven sat further back.

"Right, is everyone's com online?" Mika asked pulling a small portable laptop out of her pocket, it was the size of a cell phone with technicolor keys.

"I believe they are working just fine." Kaldur had his hand to his ear checking his own system as she had suggested.

Mika nodded, taking his word for it. She turned on the screen, "After you disable the heat and motion sensors I'll send out a few drones to circle the island just in case anyone else decides to show up."

"That'd give us away." Robin frowned at her. "Don't use them."

Mika rolled her eyes at him, "Normal Drones would give us away, not the ones I made."

"How are your drones not normal?" Wally asked turning to face her.

She took a breath, "Well, for starters they don't have any turbines to fly, they use a magnetic pulse to keep themselves a float. Thankfully the trace amounts of iron found in the soil are enough for the magnets to work. They also happen to be the size of wasps."

"You made them?" Wally looked skeptical.

"Yes, she did, in fact, did it in our living room. Created quite the mess too." Sakura piped up with a smirk for both boys.

"It wasn't that big of a mess, not like what it turns into every time I have to fix the T.V after Surge and Hydra accidentally break the thing," Mika muttered going back to rapid typing on her small computer.

"You all live with each other?" Megan asked before looking back to Kaldur, "Drop zone A in thirty. Putting Bioship in camouflage mode."

"Unfortunately." Kakashi chuckled as Kaldur stood up from his seat that dissolved back into the ship.

"They're my younger siblings." Mika shrugged not looking up from her computer.

"That must be so cool," Megan said with a smile.

"It is if the general public doesn't pair you up with your brother." Naruto pouted.

"What do you mean?" Megan asked curiously before quickly turning to Kaldur. "Drop zone A. Be careful."

Kaldur smiled at her and pressed the symbol on his belt that melted the color of his clothes to black. "Ready."

The bottom of the ship opened to show the sea below them. Kaldur dived through the hole and into the waters. The hole mended itself as they waited.

Their comms pinged, "Heat and motion sensors have been patched, data is now on a continuous loop, move in."

"Megan, could you let out the wasps?" Mika asked pressing the screen of her computer down to where it laid flat in her lap, she peeled the top of the screen off and five wasp like drones flew out of the opening. She pressed the screen back into place and pressed a few buttons on her key board that brought up five holo screens from the center of the device.

A small hole opened in the floor for the drones.

"That name sure is appropriate," Wally muttered as they moved closer inland.

"Drop zone B," Megan announced as the Bioship came to a stop.

The team stood as one, except Mika, their chairs melted back into the hub of the Bioship. Megan raised her hand to the ceiling and organic grapples came down towards the group. As every one hooked the grips onto their belts Wally pressed his logo on his chest, making the yellow of his suit change to black. "Isn't this cool?" He asked looking towards Megan for acknowledgment.

"Super cool." She smiled at him and closed her eyes changing her regular costume into a black jumpsuit version with the red x over her chest and a hooded cape over her shoulders.

"Oh wow." Wally looked a bit blindsided.

Althea hit her own logo of a medical cross and a snake circling it. The red of her dress faded to black and she took the white haori off. "This should be fun." She smirked.

Both Wally and Robin looked at her with wide eyes.

"Hydra, test out your cloak." Mika looked up from her screens to stare his way.

He shrugged and belted up the Haori and slipped the hood over his head. He pressed the small dragon that looked like it was chasing its tail in a circle on the right of the Haori. From the dragon, his Haori looked to be shifting colors up until it completely wiped away his presence. "Is it working?"

"Perfectly." Mika smiled. "Now, we should probably split up. There are too many of us to safely travel under cover to get to the factory."

"Sounds reasonable." Kakashi folded his arms over his chest.

"Good, Althea, Echo, Robin, and Miss Martian, you four should head straight to the factory. I trust you four can move with enough stealth not to tip them off about our presence. Then Kid Flash and Superboy will follow-"

"You do not order me." Superboy glared and folded his arms over his chest.

"Who made you in charge anyway?" Wally asked mirroring Superboy's stance.

"Surge, Hydra, since the both of you have such a hard time with stealth, you'll head to the docks, see what you can find." Mika simply looked over at the two other boys. "You have a problem with this?"

"Yes!" Wally growled and marched forward.

"Well, get over it." Kakashi stepped in front of him. "We've worked with Rida as team leader, longer than you've been a hero. Back off. Now." He said in a low threatening voice.

"That's enough." Rida stood up from her seat. "We didn't come here to bicker in between each other. We have a mission, one that isn't completing itself right now. We can argue when we get back, but right now all you are doing is putting the mission at risk, so get the _fuck_ over it."

* * *

"What the hell?" Sakura asked dropping down to land next to Aqualad, Kid Flash, Superboy, and Bane. "Rida specifically told you to follow us at a sedate pace, not pick up a criminal on the way."

"How did you get in?" Bane asked her looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"The front entrance." She rolled her eyes and looked back to the other three boys. "Why do you have him with you?"

"He got us into the building," Aqualad told her calmly.

She pursed her lips.

"Is that Sportsmaster?" Kid Flash asked interrupting whatever she was going to say. He handed his binoculars to Aqualad.

"I believe so." He said after looking out the window to have a look.

"Sportsmaster? But he doesn't have the backing to make a buy like this." Sakura moved forward to look out the window. "Who do you think sent him?"

"Let's find out," Bane smirked and jumped down onto a group of cobra cultists.

"Shit. You just had to bring a long the criminal." Sakura looked up at the window in time to see Mammoth heading straight for them. "Double shit." She grabbed Kid Flash and Aqualad and jumped up to stick to a nearby beam. "Aqualad, radio Red Tornado, then Rida. We need to get out of here." Mammoth crashed through the window and the catwalk they were just on taking Superboy down to the ground with it.

Aqualad pressed his comm, "All I'm getting is static."

"Well, that's just great." Sakura winced backing up on the beam towards the ceiling as the goons opened fire on the ground. "We might have to fight our way out of this one."

"What happened?" Kakashi materialized next to them with Robin in his arms, startling both Kid Flash and Aqualad. He was glaring down at the massive one sided fight against Superboy.

"Maybe we should get down there and help him," Robin suggested holding onto Kakashi's forearms.

"These, knuckle heads thought they were being clever with having a criminal help them get into the factory. He's the one that got their attention. Also radios down, we can't reach Rida or the boys." Sakura put her feet onto the ceiling. "Where's Miss Martian?"

"I'm here." She ducked out of camouflage mode for a moment near them.

"Could you link us up. If the boys are out of range, it's fine we need to get in touch with Rida." Kakashi said making his way towards the top of a cylinder.

Sakura kept pace with him.

 _Link established._ Megan whispered in their minds.

 _M'gann? Oh, thank God. Guys there was a helicopter inward bound a few moments ago. My radios have been jammed._

 _We know._ Kakashi sighed. _Unfortunately, our cover has been blown. We have most of the team with us, but the boys seem to be out of range._

 _That's fine. I'll see what I can do about the radio jam. Echo, did you at least find out what was going on?_

 _They're making Kobra Venom, mixing regular venom with the Blockbuster formula from Cadmus._ Robin exclaimed as Kakashi dropped down onto the cylinder.

 _Did you download the blue prints?_

 _Of course._

 _Good. Now I know this was supposed to be a recon mission but how'd you all feel about destroying the venom?_

 _If we could take this off the streets for a few more months, that sounds great._ Kid Flash thought as Sakura dropped down next to Kakashi, she set both boys down next to her.

 _Plan?_ Sakura asked putting her hands on her hips.

 _Robin, you're good at explosions, right?_

 _Yeah._

 _Put them around the building, once we get everyone to safety lite it up, we will blame the buyers._

 _Or we could just blame the Kobras._ Kid Flash shrugged before dropping down from his perch to help Superboy out.

 _That will work. Also, don't let the heli leave the ground._

 _Right._ Sakura said before jumping forward to knock a green glowing fist into Mammoth sending him spiraling out of the building and into the side of the helicopter. "Looked like you could use a hand." She winked at Superboy before charging forward once more into a group of cultists.

Superboy growled and grabbed a near by Kobra and threw him into another nearby, "I had it handled."

 _Althea, be careful one of your misplaced punches and you'll bring the building down on top of us._ Kakashi scolded before dropping down into the fight, Kaldur right behind him. _M'gann, do you mind taking care of the helicopter?_

 _On it._

* * *

"A simple recon mission, observe and report." Batman glared into Mika's face for a moment before walking away to look at the rest of the team, "You'll each receive a written evaluation detailing your many, many, mistakes. Until then," He turned to face the group as a whole. "Good Job." The team looked up in surprise. "No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy, how you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success." Batman turned and walked to a group of screens. "Go shower, that's all for today."

The team turned to leave. "Rida, stay I need to talk with you."

Mika stopped as did Kakashi. She smiled at him and waved him on, before walking to Batman's side.

"The data your wasps recovered shows that the Kobra team might have had a bigger agenda than just making KobraVenom."

"You picked up on that did you?" She asked with a smile before moving forward to plug in a flash drive. "They were bringing in a lot more materials than the ones required to reproduce the Blockbuster project and the Venom. I'm not one hundred percent certain what it was they were planning, but my team and I will head back to Santa Prisca to thoroughly sweep the island for other sights" She pressed a few buttons on the holographic keyboard. "Just based on thermal readings there are several places that will need to be checked out."

Batman was silent for a moment. "I know you don't trust us, but as fellow heroes, trust that we will always do what's right."

Mika sighed and looked over at him. "Why did you do it then?" She turned to face him crossing her arms over her chest. "Why demand that we be apart of the team like that?"

"For a number of reasons, but you have figured out practically all of them haven't you?" Batman looked over at her with narrowed eyes.

"They aren't of our Earth Origin, so they must be watched in case they are here to take over the world. Or you think that they are extreme powerhouses like Superman." Mika held up a finger as she listed the reasons.

"Mostly, yes." Batman hit a few buttons on the holo-keyboard, "The main reason is that of this." He brought up a screen that showed a small warped tree that held tiny animal faces in its trunk. "This gives off the same frequencies as your friends do. We found it the same night your friends crashed here."

Mika was silent as she drifted closer to the image. "I know what that is." She looked back at him wide eyed. "It's the demon tree that gave them their powers." She turned back to the screen and shuddered. "If Poison Ivy ever gets a hold of this thing, we are all doomed. She would release the woman that sent them crashing into our universe."

"There is some one sealed in there?"

"Yes, and if we had to scale her power from one to ten, hers would be at one hundred." Mika frowned at him. "From what I understand she'd wipe the floor with Superman."

Batman frowned.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked Mika as she walked through the back door to their house.

"Nothing." She hummed and took her mask off. "Did you know that Batman was Bruce Wayne?"

Kakashi blinked, "What?"

She walked over to him and sat down on his lap. "That's what I thought, but it makes sense. Bruce Wayne would have to be the complete polar opposite of Batman for others not to even think of them in the same sentence even though he is never seen in the same place as Batman."

Kakashi tucked her into his arms and placed his chin on her head. "Makes sense. At least he has a better cover than Superman. Seriously, how has no one noticed he is Superman as his only disguise is a pair of glasses."

"You didn't know it was him until I told you." Mika poked his ribs.

He flinched and chuckled. "If I was actually looking for it, I would have been able to tell you that Clark Kent was Superman." He pulled back to look at her face, "How did you find out about Batman?"

"Venny hacked the Watchtower and the Batcave, they really shouldn't keep all three of them linked." Mika grinned and put her head on his chest. Her grin slipped off her face.

"They really shouldn't, but they've never had to deal with a really good hacker." He laid his cheek on top of her head with a chuckle.

* * *

 **So... my plans changed... _again_. Also, that first scene kind of ran away from me and got out of hand really fast. Hope you all liked the comic relief.**

 **Anyone like that surprise? No? Okay.**

 **I got bored of following the Santa Prisca mission about halfway through writing the first scene... So I skipped a bunch of it. I will only skip parts of missions that we have already seen on the TV show. Other missions, such as the new Santa Prisca mission will not be quite as butchered.**

 **To those who believe that Team Seven are being portrayed as weak, well, how? How on earth are they being portrayed as weak? They haven't gotten so much as a bruise in any of the fighting. I do not know how that makes them weak if they aren't throwing around things like the Rasengan, using the Sharingan, Kamui, the Rinnegan, etc. Why the _fuck_ should make them use those moves when it's obvious that even a fifth of their powers is more than enough to take down any one who stands in their way? Seriously, don't complain to me that I didn't make Team Seven Gods among humans. **

**Reviews are love!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fair warning, for those who recognize her, I did not create her, I'm just borrowing her and fitting her into my universe. Hope you all don't hate me for it.**

* * *

"Thank you, sir." Mika blinked wide eyed at the papers in her hands.

"You're one of the brightest minds of this new generation. I am surprised that you weren't given other offers after settling here at Star Labs." Bruce Wayne gave her a suave smile.

"This is," Mika breathed and looked up at him. "I-I don't think I could take this offer, that's way too much money." She gently laid the papers on the desk in front of her.

He gave her a smirk before setting a rectangular box on the table that had a red button in the center. He pressed the button. "This an electrical disrupter. If there are bugs placed around here or if any one is attempting to listen in it will scramble their systems."

"So this isn't just Bruce Wayne offering a minor a cushy job at Wayne Tech." Mika raised an eyebrow.

He frowned at her. "You and I both know who I am when I'm not at the office."

"Of course, Dark Knight of Gotham." Mika leaned back in her seat. "There is more to the fact that I am part of the 'brightest minds of my generation'. If I were to venture a guess, you'll want me to help build you and Robin tech?"

"It is optional, but you would be paid enough to compensate for taking away from your other projects." He tapped the paper. "The numbers don't lie. You will be working directly with Lucius with any Bat tech. You'll get your own lab that will have a working Zeta tube, plus, a group of interns that will help with your other endeavors."

"I get groupies?" Her eyes were huge.

"I doubt that they would like to be called that, but essentially yes." Bruce shrugged leaning away from the desk.

She breathed in and held it for a moment before letting out. "I'm guessing, I can't let the team know about this as well?"

He shrugged once more, "That is up to your discretion. I will trust whatever you choose to do, as you know them best."

Mika swallowed and looked down at the paper for a moment. This was going to complicate things further. She closed her eyes in defeat, "Where do I sign?"

He moved forward and pressed the button on his scrambler with a smile. "Right here, and here. Initials here, and a full signature at the bottom. Don't worry about your work here. I'll have it moved by the end of the week. The transportation will be up and running at that time as well."

"Very well." Mika signed the papers in front of her. "It was nice doing business with you, Mr. Wayne. I will see your facilities in a week." She reached forward and shook his hand.

* * *

"So Bruce Wayne personally offered you a place at Wayne Tech?" Kakashi folded his arms over his chest looking down at Mika. "And not to any of his sites, but the one in _Gotham City?_ Am I missing anything?"

"Just the part where she told him yes." Sakura crossed her arms in front of her chest at the table where Sasuke pushed his bowl of cereal away from him.

"Did I miss something? I thought we didn't trust _Batboy?_ " Naruto scowled at her placing his spoon into the bowl a little bit more forcefully than what was necessary and chipped the top of the bowl.

"We don't, not yet. He knows we don't trust him, I'm guessing this is a way of offering an olive branch." Mika sighed slipping into her seat and pulled an empty bowl towards herself.

"I see that he has only offered an olive branch to the only 'human' part of our team up." Sakura glared down at the floating cheerios in her bowl.

"That's not true." Mika shook her head and reached for the box of Lucky Charms, "If you haven't noticed that one of the grants you managed to get for this up coming semester is from Wayne Tech. He has written Letters of Recommendation for each of the schools Naruto has applied for. As far as I know, he has also put financial backing to Sasuke's name. There is lots of talk from some of the local college basket ball teams thinking about recruiting him for their team. This will give him, even more, backing to get on a professional team. I also heard that Wayne Tech has bought shares in the publishing company Kakashi is going through right now."

"You're kidding," Sakura asked wide eyed as Kakashi took a seat next to Mika passing her the milk and a spoon.

"Turns out that the Batcave is connected with a lot of Wayne Tech Enterprises. I will be mentioning to him about keeping work and pleasure separate, it helps with keeping big secrets, you know?" Mika said as she poured a generous amount of milk in her bowl.

Sasuke let out a big sigh and dragged his bowl of cereal closer to him. "And here I thought I had impressed some of the coaches. Turns out I was wrong, kind of a kick straight into the ego."

"Well, your ego could use the hit. Any bigger and it wouldn't fit out the door." Sakura smirked at him before taking a bite of her cereal.

Sasuke flicked the contents of his spoon at her, only to miss and hit Naruto when she ducked down. "Oh come on!" Naruto wiped the soppy mess from his face with a pout.

"Sasuke, say you're sorry." Mika sighed and pointed her spoon at him with a look of disappointment on her face.

"Sorry Naruto meant to hit Sakura." He said with a smirk.

"Your words say you are, but your face says you aren't, asshole." Naruto flipped him the bird.

Mika sighed and put her head on the table. "Well, if you all are going to act like kids, Kakashi is the only one coming on the mission with me."

"Mission?" Naruto's head snapped her way. "What kind of mission?"

"It's a lot of Recon if we are lucky it might turn into a search and destroy mission. Who knows." Mika picked her head up off the table and picked her spoon up again. She ignored the curious stares from the others for about five bites, she swallowed and looked up at them. "Well, remember Santa Prisca?"

"Yeah?" Sakura asked eyebrows furrowed.

"We are going back there aren't we?" Kakashi asked taking another bite of his food.

"The Wasps picked up trace amounts of thermal readings that I'm pretty sure the Watch Tower missed, I'm guessing these are either underground factories or could be much more sinister in nature. Also, they were bringing in more supplies than was needed to make their version of Venom. We are going back to check out the multiple sights, figure out what is going on down there. Depending on what it is, we will either shut it down or blow it up. Whichever works."

"No reporting it to the League?" Sakura's eyebrow raised.

"This is Team Seven's mission, not League sanctified. After we do a clean sweep of Santa Prisca, could take a couple of days, just so you know. We will take Cadmus." Mika settled back into her seat with a smile.

"Batman knows about the Santa Prisca mission doesn't he?" Kakashi asked finishing off his cereal.

Mika deflated, "Unfortunately, yes, he does know. He didn't want to send the others, they aren't used to stealth missions, well except Robin, but none of them are as skilled as the four of you when things actually go right."

"Plus, we aren't as well known with no attachments to any of the Justice League Members, that way if we get caught they don't start an international incident with the UN." Kakashi picked up his dishes. "Batman may be rude, but he's got a brain rattling around in that head of his."

"I think you just respect how paranoid he is." Mika laughed, "He is almost on par with you."

The others laughed as Kakashi hummed a smile back at them.

* * *

"So how are we getting there?" Sakura asked pulling on her black gloves.

Mika placed her mask over her eyes. "You can walk on water can't you?" She looked over her shoulder with a smirk.

Sakura scowled.

"If we have to run all the way there, we will be mostly out of Chakra, by the time we get there." Sasuke frowned walking into the living room while placing his mask on his face.

"Don't get your panties in a twist. We will Zeta to Florida first and rent a boat there. Easy Peasy. Though my next project will be our own awesome mode of transport, any suggestions?" She turned around to face the rest of Team Seven with a bright smile.

"Anything but teleportation," Naruto whined, already looking green in the face from the thought of using the Zeta-tubes again.

* * *

"You aren't staying with the boat?" Sakura asked watching Mika unleash her wasps once again, ten this time.

"And bring attention to it?" Mika asked bringing up small holo-screens on both of her forearms, ten in total. "No thank you. We are supposed to be covert, stealthy, you know?"

"Which is why you're supposed to stay with the boat." Sasuke sighed as he tugged on the reinforced gloves that Mika had just finished making the week before.

"Which is why I don't stay with the boat." She said rolling her eyes. "If it makes you feel better I'll be in a nearby tree or bush. Hiding in the boat is just asking to be found." Mika walked away from the boat that Sakura had placed under a Genjutsu. "Besides, if they have cameras of any kind they'll see through the Genjutsu. If I'm not to be found with the boat then, they don't have anyone to interrogate."

"The coast is clear, no residual energy signatures either." Naruto dropped down from a tree next to Sakura. He ducked down under a powerful punch that she threw at him in response. "Seriously?" He narrowed his eyes at her, the orange on his eyelids and his horizontal pupils made the look a lot more menacing.

"Don't sneak up on me, and put on your mask." Sakura pursed her lips and folded her arms over her chest.

Naruto rolled his eyes and walked over to Mika putting on his mask on the way. "This part of the island hasn't seen any activity for at least a month."

"That long?" Mika looked up at him with wide eyes. "I truly wish that meant that we were safe over here, but considering that we don't exactly know who we are dealing with, we can't exactly say that with absolute certainty."

"Okay, then plans?" Sasuke moved to look over Mika's shoulder at a single screen. "Those look like heat signatures."

"Brilliant deduction, genius," Mika smirked at him and enlarged the screen he had been pointing at. "There are actually several of these located on the island front, much closer to the shore than the factory was." She swiveled the screen to display horizontally from the ground below them. "From these angles, doesn't it look like pipes?" She pressed a couple of buttons on her wrist bands before drawing light red lines over major heat veins.

"What would cause that?" Sakura pushed Naruto over to get a good look at the screen.

"Could have just asked nicely." Naruto pouted, folding his arms over his chest.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him.

"Super heated water traveling through tubes underground?" Kakashi guessed stepping into the circle they were making around Mika.

"Aprocemently twenty to thirty meters under ground-"

"Around six stories or more under ground?" Naruto interrupted Mika with wide eyes, "How on earth did the wasps pick it up if the Satelite didn't?"

Mika sighed, "I can explain it five times and it will still go over your head. The reason why my Wasps picked it up in the first place is mainly thanks to the magnetic propulsion system. These can scan about thirty meters down, that is the furthest they can go and that is why you can only see vague shapes." Mika pulled up another screen to lay next to the first one, "Plus, the Watchtower was only trained on the factory. Batman rescanned the entire island after seeing some of the footage my Wasps picked up. Their systems show that there might be more to the island on the side we are on, but it was hard to make out anything at all. That is why we are here." Mika drew more red lines on the second screen. "These are actually in two different places-"

"Thanks, Captain Obvious, we didn't notice the different flora around it." Sakura snarled and placed her hands on her hips.

"Hush, you." Mika threw a glare at her, "As I was saying, these are in two different locations that seem to be running to a certain point. There are more of these locations, but if they are pipes-"

"Where do they lead to?" Sasuke finished her question looking up from the holo-screens.

"Exactly." Mika shook out her arms erasing all the screens at once before bringing up another with a map of the island. She laid this one down flat as well and zoomed in on the island front where they were currently located. "I mapped out all the locations of these 'pipes'," She pressed a few buttons and red lines drew themselves on the map, from multiple directions they all seemed to lead to the exact same place.

"Either they are going to that location, or are coming from it." Sakura pointed to the converging lines. "My money's on going to it."

Mika looked up and nodded before drawing a circle around the center of the lines and zooming in even further, the circle stretching out as it went. "That looks big enough to hide a secret working facility, don't you think?"

"Did you send the Wasps to that area?" Sasuke asked.

"The first group, I lost all three of the five I had originally sent out. Two were far enough away from the epicenter of the radio jamming net that I didn't lose them. The other three had just barely made it to that location when their servers went down. Once I dismantled the Net, none of the three came back online. I don't think it was because they were discovered." Mika pushed the first screen over to bring up another one. "This is what the Watchtower discovered after rescanning the island." A large red dot glowed from the screen. Mika pulled the other map over the top of the other, the dot rested right in the middle of the circle. "I am merely assuming that this is the way in."

"That's the ridge Aqualad would have been required to climb over to regroup with the others." Naruto looked a bit wide eyed.

"Well shit." Sasuke sighed. "We have our work cut out for us."

"Good thing we have a human heat detector," Sakura smirked at Naruto.

He rolled his eyes, "I can't see heat signatures, we've gone over this at least ten times. I can only see energy signatures when I go into Sage Mode."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "That's basically the same thing." She cocked her hip with a smirk.

* * *

"I'm getting static interference on the Wasps."

"Well, we are getting static on our ends of the comms," Sakura muttered, she removed her hand from her throat.

"They probably have- over the area- likely not- able to commu- anymore." Mika's voice buzzed in broken phrases.

"We are going to have to go this alone." Kakashi landed on the branch next to her. "We will stay in pairs the entire time. When we find the entrance, we will split up and meet out of the radio net in an hour."

"Right. Surge and I will move on ahead." Naruto touched down on a branch above Kakashi and Sakura, Sasuke took a branch closer to them.

"Wait, Hydra, are you getting any energy signatures?" Kakashi stopped the two boys from taking off.

"Residual, mostly. They've been through here recently." Naruto reported dropping down to Kakashi's level.

"How recently?" Sakura asked with narrowed eyes moving next to the trunk to make room for Sasuke.

"Like within hours." He squinted at the area in front of him. "I'd say maybe an hour, two tops. Probably guards making rounds."

"Then they are likely due back any minute now." Sasuke sighed.

"Very likely." Kakashi nodded.

"Then should we still move in?" Naruto turned towards Kakashi.

Kakashi pressed his hand to his mask, "We are so lucky Aqualad didn't run into the patrols." He sighed and slid his fingers over his nose. "It's likely that we will need these guards to get into the entrance. We'll move in quietly, find the entrance and wait for them to return."

"Should we let Mika know the plan?" Sakura asked watching Naruto and Sasuke take off.

"She'll give us two hours after radio silence. If we don't contact her before then, she'll know that something went wrong." Kakashi tapped her shoulder and waved his hand out in front of them gesturing after Naruto and Sasuke who had disappeared from view. "Shall we?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and leaped to the next tree Kakashi a second behind her.

* * *

"That explains why there aren't any tire marks." Sasuke sighed watching a group of six men lead a hovering cargo cart with large crates resting on the surface.

Naruto smirked at him and then gestured to move closer in.

Sasuke nodded and followed silently after him as they moved in on the group.

"This should be the last shipment." They heard one of them men tell another.

"Does that mean the good Doctor is finally making some progress?" The other joked back.

"He better have made some discoveries. The bosses are starting to get impatient with him." A larger man snarled as he walked past the two gossiping men. "If he is still procuring no results, he will be terminated and replaced. Can't be wasting resources now can we?"

They came to a stop in front of the cliff side. "Of course not." The first man stepped up next to him.

The larger man turned away from them and looked like he put his hand into the side of the cliff.

"We will need to get in with them." Sasuke grasped the handle of his katana, his heart racing with Kakashi's voice. Naruto didn't look up from watching the men in front of them.

"That's obvious," Naruto snorted. "That little nook thingy has a lot of energy surrounding it."

"With their tech, I'd assume it'd take DNA samples to open," Sakura muttered from next to Kakashi who was crouched next to Sasuke.

The side of the cliff shuttered, a section about ten feet by ten feet moved inwards and up.

"Go," Kakashi ordered moving forward directly behind one of the men and then underneath the cargo. Sakura followed him a second behind. Sasuke and Naruto coming up right behind her. They moved forward into the cliff side and onto a metal platform.

The door closed behind the group and the metal floor shuttered underneath them before it descends. The men stay silent on the ride down. When they come to a stop a clanking noise rings out while the wall in front of them rises. The men guide the shipment forward and out into a 'receiving' area. They were met by a crowd of men dressed in black heavy combat suits matching the original six men.

"Our techs picked up a radio signal about half an hour ago." The only man that lacked a black ski-mask spoke walking forward to intercept the group.

"We didn't have any trouble if that's what you're saying." The large man from before crossed his arms over his chest.

"If it's all the same to you, we need to check the cargo." He scowled at the larger male.

"Knock yourselves out, won't find anything, though. Didn't come across a single soul when we were out there." The man shrugged and walked away from the cargo.

Sasuke watched the men search the cargo. "Getting out of here is going to suck." He turned towards Naruto on the ceiling who wasn't paying any attention to anyone, instead, he was staring intently down a hallway.

"Tell me about it," Sakura muttered from his right.

"Time to split up, we meet back here in one hour. After that, we'll figure a way out of here, for now, see what you can find." Kakashi spoke to them.

"Right." Sasuke watched the two as they departed down a hallway opposite from the one Naruto was still staring down. "Dude, what's wrong?"

Naruto blinked and turned to Sasuke. "There's a large energy signal down there." He pointed down that hallway. "I can't tell if it's just energy collecting there, or if some one is giving off that energy."

"There's only one way to find out, lead the way."

* * *

Sakura dropped from the ceiling with out a sound and ducked behind a group of computers. She pulled out a hacker from her weapons pouch and stuck it to the back of one of the computer screens before ducking under the computer table and rolling away from sight as a group of people dressed in the same combat material walked past.

She jumped back up to the ceiling after they passed the room and made her way out into the ceiling where she met Kakashi.

"There are three more rooms down this hallway," Kakashi whispered watching another group of people travel below them. "I'm going to go scope out another hallway, I've got five minutes."

She nodded and moved on towards the next room.

* * *

"Well, cliche much?" Naruto asked standing next to Sasuke looking at the room full of iced pods.

Sasuke turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "Seriously?"

Naruto waved a hand at him, "These things all are giving off electrical energy, some things in there obviously. If this were a movie, this would be the part where we find alien parts."

"You watch too many movies." Sasuke sighed.

Naruto shrugged, "Plus that one in the middle is giving off the large energy signature." He pointed at said pod. "It's seriously Elementary with Mad scientist labs, all things important are stuck in the middle as center focus." He dropped to the ground with out a sound.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Sasuke dropped to his side silently.

Naruto gave him a dry look, "I can sense them before they see us. It's safe."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked over to the nearest pod. "What is in these pods anyway?" He rubbed the frost off the glass. He froze seeing a child's face with closed eyes, gray skin, and light blonde hair staring back at him.

"Whatever it is, they aren't alive," Naruto said over his shoulder walking towards the one in dead center.

Sasuke swallowed. He moved away from the pod and caught up to Naruto who stopped in front of the center pod. Sasuke spotted a computer station just behind this pod.

"Whatever is in this one is alive." Naruto followed after Sasuke absent mindedly still staring at the frosted glass.

"Toss me a hacker, would you?" Sasuke spared Naruto a brief look who dug out the device from his utility belt and tossed it without looking away from the pod.

"I wonder what's in here." Naruto rubbed some of the frost from the glass. "Sas-er, Surge." He turned to look at Sasuke with wide eyes, "There's a child in here."

Sasuke looked up from placing the hacker on the screen of the computer. "That's not a child." He flash-stepped to Naruto's side and rubbed more frost off the glass.

"She's most certainly not an adult yet." Naruto helped him rub off more frost, "Why do you think she's in here?"

"I don't know, but I can find out." Sasuke stepped back to the computer keyboard.

"But you aren't good with tech." Naruto tore his eyes from the girl with blonde hair and pale skin to watch Sasuke at the computer.

"I don't have to be." Sasuke scowled at him. "The hacker has already taken down all the protection protocols, meaning I have complete access." Sasuke sighed at the confused look Naruto was sending him. "If the hacker is downloading the data, don't you think it'd be easier if it took down all the passwords and such first?"

"That's probably why we call it the hacker," Naruto muttered to himself walking over to Sasuke's side.

"Alexandra Danvers. Age fifteen. Human origins?" Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed, "What the fuck."

Naruto looked over his shoulder, "What?"

Sasuke pointed to a line on the screen. "It says she's the only living test subject. They've been rewriting her DNA."

"What?" Naruto looked sick.

"They got a sample of our DNA." Sasuke scrolled down the page with growing anger. "Got a sample of our unique 'energy'. You've got to be fucking kidding me." He snarled and pushed away from the screen. "She's the only survivor of a thousand children taken before they went through puberty. They've fucking had her for five years."

Naruto felt his anger spike. "How's that even possible?"

Sasuke growled, "There is only one person that I know who would have been able to pull something like this off, and he's been missing for a few years."

"Tank." Naruto breathed with horror. "Fuck, you think that sicko is behind this?"

"He's got to be. Out of all the people, we've faced while we were in Vegas, he was the only one that ever saw us." Sasuke clenched his fists.

"He's also probably the only one that could have gotten close enough to get those samples." Naruto scowled and looked back to the screen. "Surge, we can't leave her here."

"Like that was even an option." Sasuke's lips were pulled into a snarl. "Give me a minute, I'm not Rida, but I'll figure out how to release her." Sasuke stepped back to the computer before he growled again.

"What?" Naruto frowned moving back to look over his shoulder.

"The report says she is a failed test," Sasuke said through clenched teeth. "Obviously, they don't understand how Chakra works. We'll need Althea to look her over once we get out of here."

Naruto looked back at the pod, "That's a given." He stepped away from Sasuke and towards the pod with a thoughtful expression on his face. "What I don't understand is if she was a failed test, why did they keep her? Why not terminate her?" Naruto looked at Sasuke over his shoulder a few feet away from the pod. "Wouldn't that be considering 'wasting resources'?"

Sasuke didn't answer for a while, "I don't know." He pressed a few more buttons on the keyboard. "Though, if I had to take a guess, maybe the fact that she lived through the experiments means she'll have the reason why she lived written in her DNA."

Naruto pursed his lips at him. "Maybe."

"Who knows?" Sasuke pressed a final button and grabbed the hacker off the computer.

The frost on the pod receded and the glass lifted with a wave of arctic air that hit Naruto dead on giving his shivers. Both boys held their breath for a moment as she opened her brown eyes, a look of hurt, fear, determination, and hatred flitted across her pale freckled face. This happened seconds before she punched Naruto in the face. He fell back clearly surprised she attacked him.

"Alexandra, stop." Sasuke flash-stepped in front of her and grabbed her wrists in both of his hands. "We aren't here to hurt you."

She opened her mouth and croaked. "Then why are you here?" She coughed and attempted to swallow.

"We just found out you even existed, we are busting you out of here." Naruto picked himself up off the ground rubbing his jaw. "You've got a strong right hook."

She blinked giving him a wide eyed look. "Thank you?"

"No problem. Let's just get out of here." Naruto looked back the way they came from. "There isn't anyone coming this way but we should definitely think about making ourselves scarce."

"Right." Sasuke scooped Alex up and jumped up to the ceiling after Naruto. Alex yelped and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. "Our hour is almost up anyway, better meet up with the other two."

* * *

Sakura collected the last hacker and jumped back up to the ceiling just in time for a few men to enter the room. She quickly and quietly exited the room and ran down the hallway towards the end where Kakashi had disappeared about four minutes ago. He had said five minutes, but she had recollected all the hackers and they really should be heading back to meet up with Sasuke and Naruto.

She came to a stop right before she crashed into Kakashi as he exited the room at the end of the hallway. "I know who this place belongs to." He told her in a quiet rage and gestured for her to move further away from the doorway.

"I take it that it's some one we _personally_ know." She said back tracking.

"Got that right." Kakashi scowled, "Found where Tank relocated."

Sakura froze. "Tank?" She looked over her shoulder at the doorway they were walking away from. "That Psyco moved operations here?"

"That's the way things are looking considering that he is currently in that last room." Kakashi pointed at it. "He was talking to a Doctor about 'Project Shadow'."

"The Project's files should be on the hackers' memory. Rida will make sure that we know exactly what it is, but to be on the safe side we should get rid of their computer systems." Sakura looked back at the many rooms she had entered twice already.

"We don't have time at the moment. We've got to meet up with the boys." Kakashi grabbed her shoulder and pushed her forward.

* * *

"You're late." Naruto muttered crossly at Sakura and Kakashi who were giving Sasuke and the girl odd looks.

"Tank's here." Kakashi decided to ignore the girl for now.

"I knew it." Sasuke snarled.

"Plans?" Naruto asked rolling his eyes at his partner.

"I found him talking to a Doctor about 'Project Shadow' whatever it is, we've downloaded their data and we should know all about it this time tomorrow." He pursed his lips, "That is if we make it out of here first."

"Think if we follow the pipes they'll lead us out of here?" Sasuke asked shifting his hold on the girl.

"That is a big possibility but we can't really depend on that." Kakashi rubbed the side of his mask.

"If we put charges on the all the computers and I tear the door off its hinges, they'll be too busy trying to put out fires and figure out who set the charges for them to really notice our quick get away." Sakura shrugged looking back at the entrance. "Doesn't look too heavy."

"That's going to have to work, we don't really have very many options left." Kakashi sighed, "Hydra could you make clones to set the charges and have them blow them up in ten minutes?"

"Not a problem." Naruto crossed his fingers over his chest and twenty new Narutos came into existence around them.

* * *

"They were attempting to make a drug similar to Venom using the energy sample they acquired from one of your team members." Batman sighed going over the data on his screen.

"They were calling it 'Phantom Plasm'." Mika shook her head, "I think they took the team's Vegas nickname a bit too seriously."

"Be glad they didn't complete the work. Just from the look of it, this would have made the Kobra Venom look like child's play." Batman moved up another screen.

"That's an understatement." Mika sighed, "Chakra gives them the ability to stick to walls and ceilings and gives Hydra his ability to use clones, Surge's speed and lightning abilities, Althea's incredible strength, and Echo's ability to copy his opponents moves. Just thinking about how that could be made into a drug to give some one bursts of these powers is horrifying." She moved forward and brought up another screen and pushed it towards Batman. "Then there is 'Project Shadow'. They kidnapped prepubescent children and performed horrific DNA altering tests on them. They killed nine hundred and ninety-two kids exactly through this process."

Batman frowned heavily. "They completely operated under our noses, even Cadmus had our attention for a little while at the very least."

"It makes you wonder how many other places like this exist?" Mika frown at the screens in front of her.

"That's why we have the team." Batman looked over at her and folded his arms over his chest. "They can go places where the Justice League can not."

Mika nodded her head, "Makes sense." She folded her arms over her own chest. "Don't take this the wrong way, but if they are to be a covert team they need better lessons in stealth. Black Canary is teaching them combat, but who is teaching them how not to be caught?"

"Are you volunteering?" Batman asked and she could have sworn his eyebrow was raised at her.

"Not me personally." Mika shook her head, "I'm still learning, no I'm thinking of having my team teaching. They already have decided to teach Alex, why couldn't they teach the rest of the team?"

"I thought Alex was a failure," Batman asked.

"No, she has Chakra, she just hasn't unlocked it." She sighed and pushed her blonde hair back. "They seriously had no idea what they were messing with when they took the sample."

"I see." Batman turned from her and looked at the screen that showed a heavily muscled man with army green camouflage combat gear on, a rectangular jaw with a five-o'clock shadow covering it, thin lips with a large scar diagonally through both the top and bottom, heavy black eyebrows over thick black lashes and brown nearly black eyes, and black hair slicked back into a man bun.

"Tank was originally military. Worked with missiles actually." Mika folded her arms over her chest. "He got court marshaled for killing his entire squad. He should have gotten jail time, but since they didn't have actual proof that he killed them they couldn't do much besides stripping him of everything. He had been stationed overseas at the time. Then when he got back to Vegas he got into fights constantly, was arrested a total of seven times before he became Tank, with in six months he became the Crime Lord of Clark County." Mika brought up another screen showing how the man used to look like with a military crew cut, and clean shaven. "What I don't understand is how a man of such honor could fall that fast. From records that I was able to get, one mission went wrong and suddenly his entire squad is dead and he was covered in their blood."

* * *

 **~6000 words... Oh, my God. How did I not die writing this?**

 **Alexandra Danvers is not an original character, but she most definitely won't be playing any role like she did in the Super Girl TV show.**

 **I started to show how Team Seven has affected the YJ world. Tank is obviously new. I'm not too good with villains but I'm hoping I can make Tank a great villain.**

 **Before I get questions about this, before the Team moved to Philidelphia they lived in Las Vegas. They were called the Vegas Phantoms while they did hero work in the city. Their only real baddy from Vegas was Tank.**

 **Alright, I am closing down the 'pairing' poll. Thank you all who have voted, here are the results;**

 **1\. Naruto x Artemis ... 17 votes**

 **2\. Mika x Kakashi ... 15 votes**

 **3\. Sasuke X Zantana ... 13 votes**

 **4\. Sakura X Conner ... 12 Votes**

 **Those are all the winners. As such these will be the official pairings.**

 **Also, Guest 'GRIM' Don't bother reviewing I will just delete it. I understand you think this is the worst Naruto fanfiction you've ever read but don't tell me. I could give less than a fuck if you are still willing to read my story. Keep your flames to yourself thanks!**

 **Reviews are love! Flames are not!**


End file.
